Boogie Nigts
by SafetyNotGuaranteed
Summary: Harvey's been having dreams about Donna, hardcore erotic dreams to be exact and they affect Harvey as he struggles to maintain his relationship with Donna. Rated M for strong sexual theme and language.
1. Sunday Night

"Harvey! Wake up!" Donna said.

"Donna? What are you doing here?" Harvey said mumbling. Harvey opened one sleepy eye to see Donna dressed in just a short silk dressing gown and a knee high black stockings.

"I slept here after I got drunk. Wake up!"

Donna said this as she moved to his window and pulled up the blind. Harvey moaned again when the bright light hit his face and rolled back the other way to look at his clock.

Harvey suddenly felt her take hold of the bottom of his duvet. That brought him wide awake; he knew he was naked and what was worse he had morning wood!

"Up, NOW!" She cried as she wrenched the covers off him.

Harvey's cheeks flared red and he quickly curled up on the bed. Donna seemed frozen, looking a little confused. She suddenly recovered and dropped the quilt, halfheartedly covering her eyes with one hand, laughing nervously.

"Oh, Harvey, I didn't know, I'm sorry," She apologized even as she laughed, backing out of the room, "I'll go get breakfast ready."

Harvey simply laid there. He could have sworn she paused for one last look before she closed the door. When he heard her safely downstairs, he uncurled and lay flat on his back, heart racing. He laughed suddenly, seeing the funny side of it. It was just one of those things. Shaking his head, he got up to get ready.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Donna sitting on the kitchen counter, wearing very little. She turned to him just as before and smiled, if a little sheepishly.

"Good morning, Harvey," she said in too high a pitch.

"Good morning, Donna," he said, perfectly normally and moved to sit at the table.

Donna seemed to relax when he played it cool and started dishing up his breakfast as normal. She brought the plate to him and sat across from him, head in her hands a wistful smile upon her lips. Harvey found it a little strange that she was watching him but he quickly tucked in to a perfect Donna Paulsen Breakfast.

"Is it good, Harvey?"

"Mmm, 'ery gum," Harvey smiled, his mouth full.

Harvey ate in silence for a while. He suddenly looked up when he got the feeling Donna's stare had intensified.

"Baaah!" he gasped. Her face was inches from his as she was kneeling on the table, her chest tucked against her thighs.

'Scared me half to death,' Harvey thought as he regained his composure.

"Is something wrong? You look distracted." Donna said looking up biting her lip.

'Gee, Donna, your kneeling on the dining table and I can see your great cleavage again due to how flimsy your gown is, why would I be distracted?' he thought.

"No ... no nothings wrong, just ... thinking of someone." Harvey said.

"Of course," Donna said with a knowing smile.

Harvey was puzzled. That remark could mean several things and he didn't like the idea of most of them. Donna slipped off the table, and moved to stand behind him. She laid her hands on both side of Harvey's neck and began to massage his tense shoulders. Harvey slumped a little at how good it felt, then he realized what Donna was doing and tried to pull away. She simply pulled back into his seat and continued to massage him. He was nervous at first but he couldn't help himself, he soon relaxed back, his head leaning against her stomach as he enjoyed the feeling.

"Is there something you should tell me?" Donna asked whispering.

"Yes. The massage is great." Harvey said.

"No I mean something you've been dying to tell me." Donna said.

"No." Harvey said.

"I found your porn stash on your USB and I'm going to tell everyone how filthy you are!" Donna said.

His vision suddenly cleared and he leapt away from Donna, knocking over the chair in the process. He backed towards the wall, just to crash against the spare chair and fall heavily into its seat. Donna had turned to face him, hands on hips.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked knowing full well.

"Oh, come on, Harvey," she smiled as she stepped round the table so she was directly opposite him, "You didn't really believe you and her were getting away with it because I didn't know?"

"Well, I had hoped so ... I mean, I hoped it would stop ... no I wish it hadn't started ... I mean ... oh, I'm sorry, I just don't seem able to control myself." Harvey said knowing how bad his addiction was and how it was a breach of his contract.

Harvey hung his head. He felt her move to him and lift his chin with one finger.

"Don't be upset. I won't tell Jessica...unless you fuck me." Donna whispered biting her lip and looking at him seductively.

Harvey blinked; beneath the gown his best friend wore only the black stockings and a black lace corset, the kind that left her breasts on show. Her small patch of pubic hair was short and neatly groomed, her spread feet meaning her pussy lips were on show. She was perfectly toned and her breasts were the most beautiful he had ever seen, and that seductive expression she wore really drew him in.

Sliding the gown slowly off her shoulders, she dropped it to the floor and straddled him, her legs either side of him and her arms around his neck so that her chest was less than a foot from his face, the breasts jiggling ever so slightly with her rapid breathing. His vision swam but he tried to fight it.

"You don't have to hold back, you know. I can tell you want me as much as I want you," Donna whispered to him in her silkiest and most seductive voice.

"But, but, but ..."

Donna took hold of his right hand and pressed it firmly to her right breast. She saw his eyes darken and his mood change. She smiled triumphantly. Harvey's lips suddenly found her left teat and he began to ravage it with his tongue and teeth. Donna gasped at the sudden onslaught. He knew just when to bite, lick and suck while his right massaged and squeezed her other breast. His left hand was suddenly behind her, pulling open the corset straps one by one.

"Oh, yesss, that's it Harvey, don't stop!" She cried.

It was a mix between pleasure and pain he was delivering and she loved it. His nimble fingers soon had her corset undone and he left off kissing her nipple so he could remove the offending clothing. He gazed upon her flat abdomen and bared hips with a sly smile on his face which turned Donna on even more. Suddenly he had her stand so he could reach her abdomen with his mouth as he kissed his way across her stomach, his hands returning to her breasts to continue playing with them.

"Ooo, Harvey, give me what I want!"

Harvey stood, too, and their lips met in rough kisses, each seemingly trying to eat more of the other's face. His arms wrapped round her and he played his finger tips across her back causing her to moan and arch it. He spun her around and pushed her down to all fours, kneeling beside her as he trailed kisses from the nape of her neck down her spine.

"Oh, yesss, that's it, further! Further down, please!"

His tongue suddenly found her asshole and circled it a few times. Donna had never had her anus licked before and she wasn't sure if she liked it but it made her moan and her pussy dripped a little juice. Then his mouth latched onto her pussy and she forgot everything as a wave of pleasure hit her. She couldn't wait any longer, she wanted him inside her.

"Harvey!?" She cried as another wave hit her.

"Yes, Donna?" came his sarcastic reply.

'His voice really is different,' she thought, "I ... I can't take it ... fuck me ... fuck me NOW!" She said aloud.

Harvey smiled that wicked smile of his. He was enjoying fucking his best friend and secretary made his blood run faster when she moaned in that sexy voice of hers.

"As you wish."

He undid his belt and pulled open his jeans, not bothering to use the zip properly. He pushed both his jeans and boxers down together, freeing his dick which sprang to full length. Kneeling behind Donna, he quickly positioned himself at her entrance and without any warning, drove in hard and deep.

"Nnnuhhh!"

Donna gasped as he filled her up and began to pound her pussy and hard as he dared. She was gasping and squirming with each slam of his big dick into her hot pussy and it felt sooo good she couldn't help her outbursts or control her volume; she just had to scream.

"Oh, Harv, you're - AH! - you're such a FUCK!"

Donna's juices were free-flowing by this point thanks to a mini orgasm and Harvey grinned wickedly at the sight. He let go of her hips and leant over her instead, taking hold of her breasts instead, using them to pull himself into her. He knew his yanking on her tits would hurt her but he didn't care; he also knew that she'd be more concerned with the stimulus coming from her nipples, trapped between his fingers, driving her crazy.

"Mmm, oh yesss! AH! That's it, yesss!"

She knew she couldn't take much more of this and she wanted to ride him before she came so she pushed him off her. He growled and tried to grab her back but she shoved him so he fell onto his back instead. He quickly got the idea and smirked.

"Come on then, ride me Donna!" He taunted. And with that Donna smiled.

She wanted him reverse style and so turned her back to him. As she prepared to lower herself onto him, his finger tips found her clitoris and squeezed it between them as he slid inside her. The pure pleasure crashed over her like a ton of bricks, almost setting off her proper orgasm. She leaned back on her elbows and rocked herself on his prick even as he pumped up into her. It was less than a minute before she couldn't take it any longer.

"Oh no! I can't hold ... Oh God!"

"Let go, mommy, CUM FOR DADDY!" Harvey roared.

"Ah, ah! AHHH! AHHHHHH!" Donna screamed, "I ... I'm cumming!"

Harvey felt her pussy explode around his dick and he smiled triumphantly. He continued to pump her for a while even as she collapsed on him. When he neared his own, he pulled out of her and sprayed it up her back and side instead before letting her fall onto him.

"I'm not finished with you!" Donna said kissing Harvey's forehead.

She slid up his torso until the outer most lips of her pussy where resting on his cock. Slowly she began to move in little circles, grinding her mound across his cock as she kissed and licked his neck again and again. It was his turn to moan and sigh now.

"Ooo, yes ... that feels so good," he sighed.

Donna grinned as she increased the speed while bouncing her breasts up and down on his chest. She could feel him tensing under her. Just then she felt him cringe but before he could speak, she abruptly stopped her movements. She saw the relief wash over his face and he lifted his head to look at her, propping himself up on his elbows. She leaned forwards to bring her mouth to his. They kissed slowly, their tongues playing again.

"Don't worry love, I want you in me when we come, not out side," she whispered to him.

"Oh, you do, do you?" he smiled slyly.

He manoeuvring her until she was now propped on her elbows. As he sat back on his heels in front of her, Donna lifted her left leg so that it rested across his right shoulder and leant the other one down to the floor, allowing him better access to her pussy. Harvey's breath came faster now. He'd seen this position several times in sex movies and had hoped to find a girl who'd do it for him but he'd never imagined it would be Donna.

Carefully he moved forwards positioning the tip of his cock against her still wet pussy. Looking her in the eyes he slowly pushed forward, sliding his cock between her red-hot lips. He smiled as she leaned her head back, gasping as the head found her entrance and began to bury itself in her.

She let out a long sigh as the rest of him followed the head as it moved deeper into her.

When Harvey could go no further they lay there for a minute or two, simply enjoying being part of each other. Then he pulled out almost all the way, before once again pushing slowly back in.

Donna bit her lip and her eyes danced with fire as he began to pump her, moving just a little faster and harder with each stroke. She was in delightful agony as he teased her.

Harvey soon fell into a steady rhythm, not too fast but not slowly either delighting in Donna's reaction as she rolled her head from side to side, moaning gently. Harvey pumped harder, moving his pelvis back and forth in increasingly faster thrusts.

Donna cried out, the pleasure mounting higher and higher. She let her self lie down, before re-positioning her legs. Now she was almost in a sideways split her feet hooked around a leg of the desks on either side of them. Sucking in her stomach to heighten her pleasure again, she began to moan over and over, using her spread legs and hands to push herself onto him each time he thrust forwards.

Harvey was beginning to have a hard time keeping himself from cumming again. Just then Harvey took one of her ample breasts in each hand moving the teats to her mouth and began to lick and suck hers own nipples, watching him all the while. This was just too much for Harvey.

Donna saw his jaw clench and felt his cock begin to swell inside her. Quickly, she grabbed his arms, pulling him down onto her, wrapped her legs and arms around him and locked her lips to his. They kissed furiously, their exclamations of joy muffled by each other's mouths, as Harvey's cock bucked and jumped firing strands of hot sperm deep inside her quickly followed by Donna's own orgasm.

When the sensations finally subsided, Harvey slid himself out of Donna and rolled on to his right side, bringing her onto her left. Neither spoke nor moved for several minutes as they lay on the blanket of clothes, panting and clinging against each other in a tight embrace. It was Donna who moved first, rolling him onto his back and snuggling more comfortably by his side. She gently stroked his heaving chest, smiling up at him while he grinned down at her.

Harvey kissed her forehead and they stared at each other.

"Thank you." Harvey said breathing heavily.

"I should be thanking you." Donna said.

"So I guess we have a secret." Harvey said.

"We sure do." Donna said.

"What time is it?" Harvey asked.

"8." Donna said.

"Let's go to work." Harvey said.

"Alright." Donna said getting up as they engaged in a long tender kiss.

* * *

Harvey woke up out of his dream breathing heavily. He looked at the clock and it was 2 in the morning. He looked down and saw that his cock was hard. He lied back down and looked at the ceiling.

"What the fuck was that?" Harvey asked himself.


	2. Monday

**_Author's Note:_**

**_So I noticed that this story is getting more views that I expected which is why I'm going to upload a new chapter :)_**

**_Please review to let me know what you're enjoying and what you aren't. I promise I won't bite._**

**_This chapter wont involve any smut but next chapter I have a surprise ;)_**

**_I don't own Suits...GOD DAMN IT!_**

Harvey walked into the building and paced through the corridors. He paused in front of Donna's desk and walked towards it. Leaning over he saw that her computer was switched off and her coat wasn't on top of her chair.

'She's not here' Harvey thought.

Harvey slowly walked into his office desk and sat down on his own desk. He switched his laptop and walked towards his mini bar in the corner of the room. He placed three ice cubes in his cup and poured in some whiskey. After drinking it he walked over to his couch and lied down starting at the ceiling before his eyes went heavy and fell into sleep.

* * *

"Harvey. Wake up." Harvey felt a hand shaking his body.

Harvey's eyes opened and he saw Donna standing, looking down at him. He immediately got up and tried not to make eye contact with her by faking a headache.

"What time is it?" Harvey asked rubbing his eyes.

"10:30. You fell asleep for over an hour. Did you get any sleep?" Donna asked sitting next to him. Harvey moved a little away from her due to their contact.

"Not really. I, uhm, never mind." Harvey said.

"I'd like to know." Donna said.

"It's a stupid reason anyway." Harvey said looking directly at his laptop.

"It seems to be bothering you. You're not even looking at me." Donna said staring at Harvey.

"I don't need to look at you to talk to you." Harvey said moving his head back and pinching his nose.

"You've always believed that if a man doesn't look another in the eye then they've got a problem." Donna said touching Harvey's shoulder.

"I haven't got a problem. Happy?" Harvey said taking her hand off his shoulder and looking at Donna. Flashbacks to the dream suddenly hit Harvey as he remembered her sitting on the kitchen counter. He paused for a moment too long.

"What you thinking about now?" Donna asked.

"Erm I was thinking of whether, erm, we should go and watch a flick on Friday." Harvey said as words cluttered out.

"I am not watching Stardust" Donna said rolling her eyes. Harvey almost punched the air as he got to change the subject.

"Stardust is underrated! Name me a movie that has Robert De Niro as a gay pirate." Harvey said.

"Fine. I'll watch it on Saturday. I'm busy all week anyway." Donna said. Harvey nodded in approval.

"Great. So here are you files you requested and have an aspirin. It thins you blood unlike Paracetamol." Donna said.

"How do you know that?" Harvey asked curiously.

"You questioning my ability to nurse people?" Donna asked raising her eyebrow.

"No. I can't handle a 2 hour on bandages. Thanks. I'll see you later then." Harvey said.

"See you later." Donna said awkwardly as she walked away. When Donna shut the door, Harvey blew sigh of relief as he tried to get the images out of his head.

* * *

Harvey walked into the kitchen and added some beans to the coffee machine. After waiting a while he saw Donna walk in.

"You waiting for the coffee to be made?" Harvey asked.

"I am. I'm low on caffeine." Donna said to Harvey who was sitting down on the only chair left.

"How do yo u figure that out? You have like a meter in your brain or something?" Harvey asked.

"No. I know when I'm low when I type from 100 words a minute to 75 words in a minute." Donna said.

"That's a lot of words." Harvey said.

"I know." Donna said sitting on the table counter. Harvey looked at Donna swinging her legs and placing her hands on the table counter and Harvey couldn't take it as the vivid dream came back to him.

"How about you sit on my chair?" Harvey asked.

"Why? I'm perfectly seated here." Donna said.

"You might hurt yourself." Harvey winced at his words as he stood up.

"You are acting a little strange. Did you have Xhan's noodles again?" Donna asked getting off and sitting on the chair.

"Something like that." Harvey said.

"You know you shouldn't try something that's going to kill you?" Donna asked.

"What doesn't kill you makes you-stranger." Harvey said.

"God damn it! I can't get you to sing Kelly Clarkson!" Donna said in defeat.

"And you never will." Harvey said smiling.

"Oh look the coffee's done." Donna said.

She pouring the coffee in a mug and handed it to Harvey. Harvey took the mug and had a brief touch of her hand as he looked at her. He took the mug of her and took a sip of it not breaking contact.

"Thanks for the coffee." Harvey said.

"You're welcome." Donna said smiling and pouring her own coffee.

* * *

Harvey lied down onto his bed and looked at the window of the side.

"Please God! If you exist, I don't want another dream about Donna. I can't...she's my bestfriend. I can't hurt her." Harvey said as his eyes closed to sleep.


	3. Monday Night

_**A.N: So I think this story is going pretty good so I decided to post a new chapter**_

_**This is one of the most smuttiest chapter I've ever written. Remember to review below and let me know. And if you wanna check out my other stories they'll be right on my profile!**_

_**Enjoy my darlings...hope you get hot really quick ;)**_

_**Ta :D**_

Donna jogged into the lift as Harvey left the door open for her. He couldn't help notice her tits bouncing up and down and all; the doors had closed suddenly and caught her skirt. As they went down, it tore the thin fabric clean off of her body and left her in her exotic black, satin panties.

She yelped and covered herself up while Harvey covered his face, saving her one little bit of embarrassment. A few seconds passed and eventually she started laughing.

Harvey turned back to face the room, she still had her hands over her crotch and she was red in the face but that was from all the laughing. Realizing how dumb the situation was, Harvey joined in with a slow chuckle that eventually evolved into a full belly laugh.

"That is something from fucking Playboy!" Donna said with a big grin. Bending at her knee to pick up the tattered fabric, holding it out at arm's length, she smiled and shook her head before dropping it onto her right forearm.

Harvey laughed with her until the moment passed, the laughs slowed to a singular laugh before stopping completely. With a big grin on his face, Harvey decided to look at the floor, ignoring that he could see Donna's unmentionables. Stealing quick glances at her, he could barely contain his erection.

"Once we're out of here you can borrow my jacket. If you want to you can keep it until tomorrow. It's the least I can do." Harvey said,

She was looking at him grinning. "Thanks so much."

"Hey, no problem." Harvey said with a grin.

Taking a risk, Harvey tried to make eye contact with her. But Donna seemed to busy rummaging through her handbag for something. Looking up at the LED display Harvey watched the numbers creep by. They were on the very top floor and heading down to the lobby.

Suddenly, the lift shook, vibrated and finally lurched to a halt slamming Harvey against the side wall. Donna wasn't so lucky and lost her balance in her heels; she crashed to the floor and shook her head in disbelief. She was about to say something when the lights cut out, then they came back on again, only noticeably dimmer. It must be the emergency power.

"What the fuck?" Harvey cursed aloud, forgetting where he was. Casting a quick glance over at Donna, he quickly corrected myself. "Sorry. Let me help you up."

Donna was on the floor on her side; her hands were rubbing her sore ass through her panties.

"Thank you." She said as Harvey gave her a hand getting up.

Rubbing her ass softly, Donna almost moaned her next speech pattern. "Ohhhh... My butt."

Smiling to himself, Harvey made his way over to the panel and pressed the emergency contact button. There was a few second of silence before a worried man's voice came on over the speaker.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The floor manager asked.

"Yeah, we're trapped in one of the lifts." Harvey said, casting a quick glance up to the row of lights that indicated the floor we were on. Sadly, they were all dark and typically he couldn't remember how high up we were. "I'm not sure what floor we're near."

"Ah yes. We're having one of the floors remodelled on the fifteenth floor. That may have something to do with it. How many people are in your lift?"

"Just two of us." Harvey said.

"I'm sorry, but that makes you low priority. We have fifteen people trapped in lifts all over the building. You'll just have to sit and wait. The power has been known to come back on. If not, you're probably looking at an hour or so. Hit the button if you have any more questions." Then the line went dead. Delightful.

"OK, we sit tight and we're low priority? I imagine we'll probably have an hour or so to kill. Are you OK?" Harvey asked, walking back to her.

"A little sore." Donna chuckled at least she wasn't freaking out. She looked around for any form of entertainment before sighing and shaking her head.

As Donna played around with the skirt in her hand, Harvey couldn't help myself. He had to look at her tits. They were imprisoned in the top she was wearing.

Donna coughed politely in a 'Hey buddy, my eyes are up here!' manner. Harvey looked up and grinned in a 'caught trying' fashion, she smiled and waved it off. Smiling at each other again, their eyes seemed to dance away from each other as they tried to find something to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harvey saw Donna lick her lips, making the ruby red shine of her lips seem to shine even brighter. She pursed her lips as if blowing a kiss towards him, and whenever he took a quick glance she seemed to stop it.

Harvey glanced over again as she shifted in place. Putting both of her hands on the guard rail behind her, she bent over ever so slightly at the waist and let her tremendous cleavage fill his hungry eyes.

She smiled sexily and stood up, leaning on the guard rail she bent forward ever so slightly and pushed her impressive bosom together.

"So you were just going to go get wasted after work?" Donna asked breaking the silence of their naughty grins. Harvey looked over at Donna, struggling to keep his neck from snapping after spying on her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to a nice cold beer too." Harvey said.

"Well, Harvey... Any ideas on what we can do for an hour?" Donna asked, smiling a flirty grin over at me.

Harvey laughed and looked at the floor. "I have a couple of ideas but I don't want to get slapped. So... The only way I could touch that one would be with a ten-foot pole."

"Well... A ten-foot pole may be a bit much..." She said, a mischievous grin danced across her face. "What about a smaller pole? Say eight inches?"

"Never mind, don't have either of those on me anyway." Harvey said realising she was flirting with him.

Harvey began patting down his pockets. Not really certain of how Donna would react, he patted down by his crotch, making sure to flatten the denim showing off his hard-on. Donna's eyes locked straight on to the dick and didn't waiver from it. She licked her ruby-red lips, after getting a good look at its hardness.

"Nope. No ten-foot pole here I'm afraid."

Donna was quiet for a few moments as she stared at Harvey's crotch. "You're hard..." She whispered, her eyes not leaving his groin. "How did that happen?"

"Your tits. They made me hard." Harvey said unnaturally, looking down her impressive cleavage. "It's not like they're hidden."

Donna looked down and realized that she had bent over and he could see down her magnificent valley. In a raspy whisper, she brought her arms forward and pushed them together. "And just what about my tits made you so hard?"

"Do you really want to know?" Harvey whispered not breaking contact.

She nodded like a sultry demon. Slowly, his eyes drifted up to meet hers. Donna stepped forward, closing the gap between the two of them. She put her arms on either side of him and pushed her luscious body up against his , her tits crushing against Harvey's chest.

"Yes... Tell me..." Donna groaned, leaning up to his ear, her lips mere centimetres away from his ears. Her tongue snaked out from her lips and traced her soft, juicy lips, just grazing past his ear.

"God, I want to fuck them." Harvey groaned as she brought her face around to meet his. Her soft forehead rested on his as animal passion almost took over.

"You want to fuck them?" Donna asked, her lips so close to his, she seemed to get off on teasing him.

Harvey nodded desperately.

"Well... Not just anyone gets to fuck my nice, big titties. Can you handle a blowjob?" Donna asked, tracing his chest with her right index finger. Slowly, her finger made its way down to Harvey's belt buckle tracing the silver hold.

Closing his eyes, Harvey nodded. "Yes..." Donna smiled and looked down at his crotch.

"If you can handle a blowjob and a titfuck, you can do whatever you want with me. Deal?" Donna asked.

"Uh... I...Define handle..." Harvey's cock was begging for release and the sultry singer in front of me seemed willing to give it to him.

"Just let me have my fun Harvey." She said with a wicked smile, sinking to her knees, Donna unbuckled his trousers and tugged them to his knees. Kneeling on the soft top, Donna then reached in and pulled out his dick.

"Uh... Ok..." Donna seemed more than satisfied with it.

"You seriously think you can handle a blowjob?" Donna asked.

"We'll soon find out..." Harvey said as Donna laughed.

Donna softly started to jerk his dick. Straightening the skin and then creasing it, jerking him off. She tilted her head to one side and then to the other as his dick bobbed up and down to her touch. Satisfied, she leant forward and opened her mouth.

"God, you're beautiful..." Harvey sighed heavily as her warm, wet mouth engulfed his dick. Donna seemed to blush but that could be because she was sucking his dick. Wrapping her right hand around his dick, Donna took roughly half of his shaft into her mouth. Making a few bobs up and down, she flicked her tongue all over his shaft, making sure to liberally coat every part of his helmet.

"Haven't cum yet. That's a good sign." Donna grinned as she carried on jerking him off. Donna took his dick back in her mouth and sucked heavily on his head. Her lips hooked under his mushroom of a dicks head, her tongue then flicking all over the soft, sensitive skin.

Taking her lips off of his dick, she looked up at Harvey and then back at his cock. Her hand carried on jerking me him as her lips wrapped around half of his dicks head. With each bob on his cock, she seemed to take less and less of his member in.

As she pulled her lips off of his dick again, she looked up at him, carrying on jerking his cock. "How's it going? Ready to blow yet?"

Harvey looked down at her and shook his head. "I hope that isn't it. I'm still ready for fucking those big tits."

Smiling to herself, Donna took his dick in her mouth again and started to bob up and down, taking more of his cock in as she went. As her lips bobbed up and down, she took more of his cock and had to brush past her hand. Putting it on his hip, she seemed more than content to suck Harvey's cock like that.

"Mmmmm..." Donna through Harvey's shaft, looking up at him she flashed him a grin as she removed her mouth from his dick, then using her left hand she pressed it upwards against his shirt covered chest and licked from his nuts all the way up to his helmet. She made a few passes of that before changing her mind and moving back to deep throating him.

Taking her mouth off Harvey's dick one more time, she looked up at him, jerking him off as she did.

"You're doing really well. I bet you're not even getting close right?" Donna said with a big grin as she continued to stroke his cock.

"I hope you're not trying to distract me, because that really wouldn't be fair." Grinning, Harvey looked down at her with a smile.

Shrugging, Donna closed her eyes and started to gently slide her sultry tongue along the swollen head of Harvey's cock. She moved her left hand briskly against his shaft, her lips occasionally bumping into her fist as she did so. Grunting, Harvey moved his right hand up and placed it on her red haired head as she slid her tongue over and around the head of his dick.

"Mmmmm Mmmmm..." Donna moaned seductively as she slid her tongue in a circular motion on the head of Harvey's cock, quickly jerking her hand back and forth on his shaft. Sighing heavily, Harvey licked his lips and stroked her hair as she pumped her left hand on his cock while she worked her tongue over the head of his shaft in a perfect fashion.

Donna seemed content with this as her soft, luscious lips were obscenely penetrated Harvey's rock hard cock. With his cock effectively trapped, she started to bob her head back and forth ever so lightly sucking on his shaft, while working her hand on the lower half.

"Ohhhh... Oh shit..." Harvey moaned to whatever deity he trusted at the time, he didn't dare look at her working on his cock for fear of cumming too soon. He could feel Donna on his dick as she pumped her left hand over the lower half.

Donna was content, moaning through the entire blowjob as she pushed her lips tighter against the shaft, lowering her head further down as she briskly bobbed her head. Groaning again, Harvey tilted his head back as she sucked and slurped on his cock. Donna readjusted herself on his jumper and leant forward able to cram more and more of his dick into her mouth.

"Oh shit... You must have had your fun by now Donna... Surely?" Harvey said with a smile, removing his hand from her head to wipe away the beads of sweat on his forehead. She didn't reply immediately, looking up at him, she lustfully bobbed her head on his cock.

Donna looked like she was about to stop sucking but opted against it. Continuing with her cock sucking Donna put her hands on Harvey's ass cheeks and squeezed through the fabric as she sucked his cock. Her eyes opened for the first time in a while, she looked up at his and then back down at his groin as she repeatedly took his cock deep into her moist mouth.

Holding his dick still with her right hand, Donna withdrew until just the head was left in her mouth and then suddenly twisted to the side and then to the other. A thin film of sweat was developing on her as she brilliantly deep throated his cock while still performing tricks like that. She grinned and swiftly bobbed her head back and forth.

Just as Harvey expected death to take him, Donna surprised him. Removing her lips from his dick completely, she looked up at Harvey as his eyes opened slowly.

"Good job, that's all of my tricks. Want to fuck these puppies then?" Donna asked, pushing her tits together. Harvey nodded feverishly which made her smile.

Moving up on her knees, Donna pulled her top up to just below her breasts and then pushed her massive tits against Harvey's crotch. Like a magician, Donna made a few passes up and down before she managed to get his cock inside of her top and into the valley of her cleavage.

"Cum whenever you want to." Donna smiled, winking at him.

Grunting, Harvey looked to the sky as she pushed her tremendous jugs together and started to fuck his dick with them.

She started off with very slow, deliberate rises and falls with her breasts. Looking up at him, she bit her bottom lip and smirked.

"Tough guy huh?"

Grinning, Harvey nodded and watched her get back to work. She put her hands on her top and pushed her breasts together, making the already tight canal a little bit tighter. She cupped her breasts in her hands and would make one rise up and the other one drop so they were effectively stroking his dick as she went.

She then started moving her magnificent mammaries from one side to the other, bringing his dick with them. Once that bored her, she would lightly bring one away from his dick and let it playfully smack back against it. Giggling, this clearly amused her, looking up at him she bit her bottom lip sexily.

"That's not exactly getting you off is it?" When Harvey shook his head, she smiled and took hold of his ass. Bringing him forward as she bent backwards, her ass resting on her legs as she folded.

"Want to fuck these puppies? Go right for it."

Like a madman, Harvey started to mercilessly fuck her breasts. Harvey stepped over her, so he was effectively straddling her chest, giving him plenty of room to fuck her tits.

"Much better..." Harvey commented as he started to slide his member through her promised land. She nodded and looked up at him as he fucked her tits. Slowly licking her teeth, Donna then leant forward and started to playfully bat her tongue against his member as he fucked her tits.

Sending shivers down his spine, Harvey groaned and shook his head. "Shit Donna. You keep doing that and I'll blow my load."

"Sorry." She said with a grin, retracting her tongue before lightly sticking it out at me.

Stepping up the pressure, Harvey could feel the cum start to work up and Donna looked up at him. She had a huge grin on her face as she saw him biting his bottom lip, eager to blow his load.

"You want to cum baby? Give me a nice big load all over my big fat titties! You love these titties!" Donna said, encouraging him as she pressed her large melons together and kept the soft flesh against his member, throbbed in her cleavage at all the attention it was getting.

She then readjusted herself to a kneeling position but pushed him against the cold, steel doors. Pressing her beautiful boobs together, she started to bounce them up and down letting Harvey's dick know that her tits loved it.

"Cum for me Harvey... Cum for me..." She cooed, commentating on his current state. Harvey closed his eyes and let the orgasm take him.

Groaning, Harvey blew his load. Rope after rope shot into the air and then came back down, splattering against her large breasts. Donna cooed at the amount of cum that tore through the air only to settle on her large melons. She had continued to pump up and down as Harvey came, and seemed determined to milk every last drop of his cum from them.

Catching his breath, Harvey watched as Donna let his dick slide from her tits and out from under her top. It bounced in the air playfully, still keeping some of its hardness as it did so. She playfully kissed it before scooping up what cum she could get with her fingers and licking up the cream.

"Ready to fuck?" She asked, looking up at Harvey with eager eyes.

"You bet I fucking am!" Harvey replied, a huge grin on his face.

Harvey slipped his shirt off and dumped it on the floor and watched in amazement as Donna did the same thing. She wasn't wearing a bra and wasn't wearing a top any more. As Harvey unbuckled his jeans and let them fall to the floor, he kicked them into a neat little pile in the middle with the rest of the clothing, his boxers went with them. Donna had slipped off her little panties and dunked them on with the clothes too.

Harvey complied and lay down on the neat pile of clothes.

Donna closed her eyes and hovered over Harvey's waist. Running her hands through her hair, Donna then slid her hands down to her pussy's lips and parted her heavenly lips. Slowly, but surely, she mounted her hot body on his dick. She then gritted her teeth and started to roughly rock backwards and forwards on his shaft, while she made sure to keep on rising and falling on his dick as well.

Harvey licked his lips as Donna treated herself to a wild ride, lifting herself up and slamming herself down roughly on his cock.

Playing a game with her, Harvey looked up at her and smiled wickedly. "Is that all you've fucking got?"

Raising his hands up, he put his hands on her wonderful breasts and squeezed the warm flesh in his hands. Harvey could feel her hot little nipples pressing into his palms as she nodded her head feverishly. She bit on her bottom lip and grinned as she continued to ride on his cock. She tilted her head back and placed her hands on his chest as she roughly bucked her hips while rocking back and forth on his cock, grinding her pussy sharply against his shaft.

"Come on! That's it bitch! I bet you want to cum don't you?" Donna said with a grin, opening her eyes and looking at him like he was a piece of meat. As Harvey squeezed her soft fleshy tits, she took hold of them and moved them from her tits all the way down to her soft, amazingly tight ass cheeks. Groaning, Donna slammed herself up and down on his cock. Grunting with her, Harvey started to thrust his cock upward into her hot soaking wet pussy. This seemed to take her by surprise as she grinned at being thrown off of her preferred riding pace.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Donna moaned, reacting with his new change of fucking pace. Her pussy was hugging his dick tightly as Harvey slammed up into her tight pussy

"Ohhhh you son of a bitch..." She groaned, her eyes shutting, her head rolled back as a thin film of sweat formed on her luscious body. Grinning, she started to jerk her body around on his cock.

Harvey felt a soft pressure on his lips and felt Donna's soft, delicate tongue slide into his mouth. They playfully teased each other before Harvey wrapped his larger tongue around hers. She moaned into his mouth as he cupped on fleshy ass.

Harvey felt her heavenly breasts push against his was about to break the kiss, but Donna did it for him. Pulling away from his lips, her mouth was hanging open slightly as she panted, moaning and groaning with each thrust or rise and fall from Donna.

"Oh shit...Harvey...Shit!" Donna groaned as she continued to thrust his dick deeper inside her wet pussy. Her warm, wet lips hugged his shaft tightly as her head fell back and she started to cum on his cock.

"Oh shit..." Harvey groaned as her warm, wet fluids seeped down from her pussy and onto his shaft. Donna's head was tilted backward as she came on his cock. They were both sweating now.

"Oh shit...Harvey...So...So good..." She groaned, she seemed to be in a state of euphoric bliss as she came. Her hands fell on Harvey's chest and her fingernails, which were delicately painted in a royal blue colour; they dug into his chest light as she started to gently move back and forth on his thick shaft, getting back into the groove.

Her back straightened out and she put her hands on the floor behind her, giving herself a new base. Donna lifted her pussy up off of his shaft and then slammed her way back down onto his dick, she made sure to improve her rises and drops. Climbing up to her feet, Donna stood up pulling herself off of his shaft. Hovering over Harvey's dick, Donna took hold of it and pressed it against his lap. Pushing her pussy's lips against his dick, her lips sucked on the organ lightly, she then started to rock forwards and backwards stroking the member lightly.

She looked up at me and bit on her bottom lip lightly. "If you cum, can you fuck me again?"

"Absolutely." Harvey said as she smiled and nodded her head.

"As if you needed to speak." Donna then climbed off of his dick and walked over to the doors of the lift. Spreading her legs and putting her hands on the cold steel doors, she spread her legs and looked over her shoulder, brushing her luscious hair over her ear.

"Come and take me."

Licking his lips like a maniac, Harvey got up off of the floor and climbed up behind her. Taking a quick tug of his dick, he made sure he was still good to go and then pressed into her folds. Donna groaned at the intrusion, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Licking her lips slowly, she nodded and motioned for him to carry on.

Donna moaned out loud, her eyes half open as she looked back at Harvey as he started to build up the pace working his member in and out of her heavenly tight, warm and wet snatch. Groaning, Donna pawed at her large breast as she kept herself bent over in front of him, feeling his cock thrusting into her at an already swift and firm pace that had her nicely curved body jolting suddenly with each movement into her. She groaned, biting down on her lipstick-covered lip for a moment as she watched his body slam towards and then away from her mighty fine backside as Harvey nailed her.

Donna was pushing her hips back against Harvey's thrusts. Her juices coated his cock as they fucked hard; Harvey hugged her waist tightly, linking his arms around her waist. He cupped his hands on her tits and squeezed the soft, fleshy orbs making her moan causing Donna's eyes to be shut really hard. There was a thin film of sweat on her body, matching mine as he rammed his dick balls deep into her.

"Donna... You are so... Ugh... Fucking... Ugh ugh ugh... Fucking hot!" Harvey complimented as his balls slapped against her skin.

"Ah! Ah! You! Ah! You! Ah, ah ah! You too!" She replied, her voice rising with each thrust inside her.

"Ugh... Ugh... And your tits are amazing." Harvey added, complimenting the fantastic, fleshy orbs with a squeeze on each thrust.

"Oh... Thank... Oh... Thank you... Oh!" Donna replied, her voice climbing higher as she started to run into a more rapid breathing pattern.

"Going to cum?" Harvey asked, putting one hand on her stomach, keeping one hand on her breast to play with the fleshy mountain. Using the index finger, he traced her areola and lightly flicked her hard nipple as she shook with an orgasm.

Donna bit down on her bottom lip before her eyes opened and she let out a loud scream as she came over Harvey's dick. Her voice trailed off into a series of high pitched screams and wails. Her pussy's walls hugged his shaft tightly as she came. Taking his hand off of her tit, he put both of them on her hips and fucked her straight through the orgasm.

Wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead, his pace slowed as she came back to reality. Panting heavily, Donna looked over her shoulder and smiled, sexily licking her lips into tracing her teeth.

"One more position?" Harvey asked, slapping her ass hopefully.

"Haven't taken it in the ass for a while...Want to take that cherry too?" Donna asked, slapping her ass too; lightly squeezing the cheeks and parting them so he could see her tight little ass hole.

"I certainly do." Harvey replied, squeezing her fleshy ass. "All fours?"

"Certainly!" She said, grinning from ear to ear." She got down on all fours in front of him, just above the pile of clothes they'd built up.

Harvey got down on all fours behind Donna and tugged on his shaft. Pushing his dick against her hole, he took a deep breath and forced his shaft inside her

"Ohhhhhh! Mmmm that's what I like! Nice and rough!" Donna moaned loudly, flicking her head up as she rocked back and forth on her knees.

"Ahhh shit! Such a tight hole!" Harvey simply grunted as he grabbed hold of Donna's hips, pulling her back to meet his shaft as he hammered her asshole.

Donna closed her eyes and moaned lowly as she rocked backwards and forwards on her knees as she pushed back against his shaft. Harvey took his shaft to the halfway point and then shoved it deeply into her asshole. Donna looked over her shoulder at Harvey as he fucked her.

"Harder... Fuck me harder!" Donna groaned as he continued to move back and forth on his knees when he pulled her back against his cock at a quick pace.

"Whoa!" Donna moaned aloud. Harvey continued to rock forwards and backwards on his knees as he forced his shaft deeper insider her asshole. Her ass responded in kind and squeezed his dick tightly as he fucked her. Donna's fists were screwed up tightly as he fucked her, she was tearing at the carpet in the lift as they fucked. Eventually, she gave up supporting herself and slumped downwards. With her face planted in their clothes pile, he was free to fuck her as hard as he wanted.

"Ahhh... Awww..." Harvey groaned as he continued to pound her tight ass as hard as he could, a lone hand of hers made its way up to her cunt and she started to pleasure herself with her fingers.

"Mmmm Mmmm! Ohhhhhh yeah...Ohhhhhh!" Donna groaned, she leant her head back out of the pile to let him hear her moaning like a whore. She started to grind his cock against her ass as he pumped deep inside her.

"Ahhh yeah... Donna! I'm going to cum!" Harvey reluctantly groaned as his cock started to throb as he drove into her asshole at a quickening rate.

"In my ass!" She said, Harvey nodded and fucked her as hard as he could. They shared a groan and he let loose a torrent of cum deep inside her bowels. Fucking her with each spurt, Harvey was finished and pulled out of her ass hole. She was quiet as the cum dribbled from inside her. She smiled and looked up at him.

"I can feel it coming down." Donna said scooped up the cum and sucked her fingers clean. Coming around, she then sucked Harvey's dick again, getting every bit of cum from inside him. She quickly stroked his shaft and was satisfied that Harvey had finished.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Harvey said waking up. He realised that he has yet another erection but when he looked carefully a few drips of pre-cum were coming out.

"Aw jeez I can't have a shower now." Harvey said getting up and looking at the time. 3.07pm.

"Looks like I'm gonna have another sleepless night." Harvey muttered to himself as he walked towards the bathroom and put the shower on.


	4. Tuesday

_**So this is one of those boring after match chapters, the next one involves a shower ;)**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I don't own Suits, god damn it!**_

* * *

"Harvey? Wake up!" Donna said waking Harvey up on his sofa.

"Shit. I slept again." Harvey said getting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Harvey, I'm starting to get worried. You never go two days without sleep." Donna said.

"Well, you learn something new everyday." Harvey said getting up and walking towards his desk.

"I think you need to start getting some sleeping pills." Donna said.

"Jesus I only had two days without sleep and you're suggesting sleeping pills?!" Harvey asked increasing the volume of his voice.

"I'm sorry. I worry about you, you know. You're my best friend." Donna said.

"Ditto." Harvey said sitting on his desk and loading his laptop.

"Anyway here are the files you requested." Donna said. Harvey instantly looked up and stared at her.

"What did you say?" Harvey asked.

"The files. You wanted them yesterday but you left so here they are." Donna said throwing them in front of Harvey. Harvey got up and started to walk away from Donna closing his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"To the bathroom...crap!" Harvey said rolling up his sleeves.

"You feeling okay? Maybe I could-"

"No. Donna, you don't need to come with me. I just need to wash my face and, uhm, yeah wash my face." Harvey said walking off towards the bathroom.

He opened the tap and let the water run through. He stared himself in the mirror and his dreams reappeared. He washed his face with the cold water and shut it closed. He looked at himself in the mirror and was about to punch it before he held his fist inches away from the mirror and relaxed.

He set his hair and fixed his tie and walked out of the bathroom like nothing had happened.

* * *

Harvey walked towards the lift and clicked on the ground floor. He was about to click the button to close the doors when Donna came barging in and quickly got into the lift. She leaned on the rail across Harvey and started to breathe heavily.

"Hey." Donna said. Harvey couldn't help but notice the situation was similar to the one he dreamt last night so he decided to look away from Donna not trying to think about anything.

"Hey." Harvey said looking down and around.

Donna walked towards the button and stopped the lift. Harvey's attention went to her and she leaned onto the rail, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Harvey we need to talk." Donna said looking at Harvey for an answer.

"There's nothing to talk about, especially in a lift that's been stopped." Harvey said.

"Well everyone's gone to lunch. No one will notice." Donna said.

"Fair enough but it seems weird you wont just come to my office and talk." Harvey said.

"But now that we're stuck in a lift because you'll be forced to talk to me." Donna said.

"I could ignore you." Harvey said.

"Not in a lift." Donna said. Harvey paused for a while but knew that Donna was going to crack.

"Okay we'll talk. I swear if this is about the time I put salt and ice on your arm when you were asleep then I'm sorry." Harvey said.

"You did that?! We'll save that conversation for another day. Right now we need to talk about you." Donna said.

"We don't have to, I mean I have to say sorry. I was drunk and-" Harvey said.

"Stop changing the subject. If you don't stop acting weird around me then I'll have to think I've done something." Donna said.

"You haven't done anything." Harvey said sighing.

"Then what is it?" Donna asked.

"I-I don't know. It's complicated." Harvey said.

"So there is something?" Donna asked.

"Yes but it's nothing you should be worried over." Harvey said.

"Well I should be because it concerns me." Donna said.

"And I told you its complicated." Harvey said.

"You never tell me anything about you." Donna said.

"What?!" Harvey asked confused.

"I've known you for so long yet I don't know everything about you. I tell you everything about me." Donna said.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Harvey asked.

"Because of your incapability of telling me everything that's happening in your private life." Donna said.

"There's a reason why it's called private. If I tell you everything I feel like I lose something valuable." Harvey said.

"Well have you thought about losing me sometimes? Am I not valuable?" Donna asked.

"Of course you are." Harvey said.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Donna asked.

"Because it'll change the way you see me." Harvey said.

Donna stared at him in shock. She pressed the button to let the lift go down and she stared at the door. Harvey touched the temple of his head with his fingers because he felt like he was going to get a headache.

The doors opened and Harvey heard Donna's steps walking out and another walking in.

"Harvey?"

Harvey looked up and saw Jessica looking at him as she pressed the button to go to their floor.

"Hey." Harvey said.

"Whats wrong with you?" Jessica asked.

"I-I'm going for the day. I need a rest." Harvey said standing up.

"I'll give you rest if you give me a reason why you want one." Jessica said.

"Jessica, I can't tell you. I couldn't tell Donna and she walked out pissed off." Harvey said.

"It must be serious if you couldn't tell Donna. You can go." Jessica said.

"Really? Donna getting upset gets me a day off." Harvey said.

"That's not an excuse you should use. Go before I change my decision." Jessica said. Harvey nodded and waited for Jessica to go before he clicked the button to the ground floor and made his way out home.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"Donna-"

"Don't talk to me." Donna said.

"I need to speak to you." Harvey said.

"And I don't want to speak to you." Donna said.

"If you don't speak to me then this won't go away." Harvey said.

"You ready to tell me the truth?" Donna asked.

"No." Harvey said.

"Then in that case I don't want to-"

"Friday's the day I found out my mom cheated on my dad." Harvey said closing his eyes.

"What?" Donna asked.

"August 1st. I was 16, went into my mom's room and saw her with another man. I-I didn't want to tell you-"

"I'm coming over right now. Stay there." Donna said.

"You don't have to but-"

"No ifs or buts. I owe you an apology." Donna said.

* * *

A knock came on the door of Harvey's apartment. Harvey sighed as he walked towards the door and looked in the keyhole. Donna stood there looking into the keyhole herself.

"I know you're there. The light of the keyhole goes dark when-"

Harvey opened the door and frowned as Donna walked into his apartment.

"Donna you don't have too-"

"But I do. I'm sorry Harvey. I didn't know." Donna said.

"It's fine." Harvey said shutting the door and leaning against it. "You don't know much about my personal life anyway."

"I didn't mean that." Donna said her eyes widening.

"You did, people always speak the truth when drunk or angry. It's natural I suppose." Harvey said.

"Okay maybe I did mean it but I was angry and confused. I'm sorry I don't know what more I can say." Donna said walking forward closing the gap between them.

"I'll only accept your apology if you know that I'll be acting like this until, I guess, I get over it or when it goes away." Harvey said.

"Of course. Anything for you." Donna said walking a few steps forward until they were inches away from each other. "I should make you something."

* * *

Before Harvey went to sleep he recieved a text. He went to his phone on the drawer and read the message.

'Sweet dreams' - Donna

"Oh great." Harvey muttered before lying down on the bed and falling asleep.


	5. Tuesday Night

Harvey knocked on Donna's apartment door after getting a text that she wanted help. After a minute there was no response. He knocked again and waited for another minute, still no response. Harvey looked at his watch time to time himself before he touched the door knob and turned it, it was open. He went inside the apartment and shut the door behind locking it to make sure no one else came in.

He looked around and the TV was on. The apartment wasn't as tidy as Harvey's used to remember it, indicating to him that she was home.

He walked towards the hallway before hearing the sound of the shower going off. Harvey walked towards the bathroom door as it was halfway open. He about to move when he took a peek at the shower and stopped in his track.

She was still dressed in the attire she wore from work, she had on a pair of knee high black leather boots that matched her silky black sheer stockings that ran up to her waist and they attached to a red and black waistcoat that she had on.

"Looking to take a shower?" Donna said with a warm, winning smile as she looked up at Harvey who was busy staring.

"No I was just..."

"Snooping?" Donna offered a big grin on her face.

"Snooping." Harvey confirmed, matching her big grin. He smirked and walked into the bathroom a little further.

"How did you get in?" Donna asked raising her eyebrow.

"Door was left open." Harvey said.

"Shit, I knew I never locked it. Thanks." Donna said and turning the shower off. "Let's go inside. I'll shower later."

Harvey nodded as he walked towards the couch, Donna sitting next to him...smiling. Harvey was then surprised when she pulled herself a little closer to him. Her sweet perfume smelt of cotton candy and it wafted up Harvey's nose as she turned to face him. She slowly crossed her legs so he could observe her sexy, stocking clad legs as she peered at him.

She stood up and and started to push the buttons through the holes in the fabric of her waist coat. After all three were loosened, she shrugged off the jacket and smiled at Harvey as she clad in front of him in just her bra, panties, stockings and boots.

"Donna what are you-"

"Shh." Donna said quickly closing the gap between the two of them and placed her left foot on the couch. Bent at the knee, Donna leaned forward and slowly unzipped the boot from the left side of the leather footwear. The zip hit the bottom of the boot and she slowly lifted her dainty foot out of it, kicking the boot to the floor, Donna repeated the process with her right foot. She grinned and took his hands in hers, placing them on her soft, silky thighs she guided his thumbs under the fabric of her stockings. Sweat started to form on his brow as she giggled and helped him slide the sheer underwear down her legs.

The stockings came from her feet and remained in a pool of fabric at the bottom of the steel, cold chair. Now, clad in only her bra and panties Donna stepped off of the chair leaving Harvey alone with him boner.

"I'm going to take that shower. Let's go." Donna said biting her lip leading Harvey towards the shower.

"I don't think we should-this is wrong!" Harvey said as they stopped in front of the bathroom. Donna turned around and grabbed onto Harvey's tie as he blindly followed her by the shower.

She unclipped the back of her black bra and dumped it on the floor, however with her current place in the shower block he couldn't see her front. She stopped and bent over, hooking her thumbs in the waist band of her black panties, she slid them down her sexy legs and kicked them away. She stepped under the first nozzle and twisted the steel knob on the wall, dropping her head downwards, the warm water splashed against her sexy body making her groan in pleasure.

Donna reached to her right side and pulled out a bottle of shower gel, she cast a look over her shoulder at him and winked sexily. Keeping the bottle at arms length, she quickly squeezed the bottle making the clear liquid shoot out almost like it was a load of jizz and it splattered against her chest. She then started to rub the shower gel into her chest.

Before Harvey knew it his shirt was off and his pants were undone and his boxers were down too. his erection was pointing upwards and begging for attention. He stepped over the pair of black panties that were now getting soaked from the warm jet of water that beat down on the cold tiles of the bathroom.

Moving his hands forward, he could see them shake lightly. 'Christ, I'm about to have sex with Donna!', Harvey thought. He put his shaking hands on her hips, instantly he could feel how warm and soft her skin was. Donna lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at him, her red hair was wet with water and made her look even more desirable.

She took his hands off of her and she spun around. It was then Harvey got to see her in all her naked glory. Her large, soapy breasts hung proudly, her nipples stuck out begging for attention as the water splashed against her. The water streamed down her tight, perfect body and started to mingle with her tiny strip of black pubic hair that resided just above her pussy's lips.

She then put his hands on her ass and linked her arms around his neck. She pulled him down into a passionate kiss, her large tits pressed up against his chest as her lips smacked with his. Their mouths soon opened and their tongues started to mingle with each others as they started to French kiss each other.

Almost on instinct, his hands squeezed her large, delicious rump making Donna moan into her mouth. Breaking the kiss, Donna started to plant kiss after kiss on his lips before moving to the left of his face and she made her way down to his neck. Her hands followed, they ran down his body and soon found their way to his butt cheeks. She lightly dug her nails into his round ass cheeks and smiled when he groaned at her actions.

"And just why am I the one getting clean here? Let's clean you up too." Donna said taking her mammoth breasts in her hands, she pulled her tits apart and then wrapped them back around his cock. Keeping them wrapped around his pole, she started to rock them up and down massaging his knob with her tits.

"You like this Harvey?" Donna asked, as she continued to slide her large tits up and down while they were wrapped around his cock.

"I love it." Harvey admitted as she started to increase and then decrease the bounces of her tits around his cock. She smiled and nodded her head, lifting her entire body up and down off of the cold floor she increased her tit fucking. She pushed her large breasts together, squeezing his knob with her large tits. Harvey groaned as she carried on sliding her large jugs up and down and then inwards like she was milking his cock.

"You men are all the same aren't you?" Donna teased, sticking her tongue out teasing him. "Well, maybe you should fuck them a little harder?" And with that, Donna bent backwards and his dick fell from her valley. She then motioned for him to follow her, walking over Donna's body he then squatted and took Donna's tits in his hands. Keeping them together, he started to slide his dick in and out of Donna's chest moaning as he did so.

Donna sexily licked her teeth and watched as his dick slipped out of the top of her cleavage. Her soft tongue slipped out and sexily flicked against the head of his cock making him groan out in pleasure.

"Want me to suck your cock Harvey?" Donna asked as his eyelids grew heavy with pleasure as she made more and more contact with his dick's head.

"Fuck! Yes please!" Harvey groaned. Harvey was surprised when she pushed him against the wall of the shower. Taking his dick in her hand, Donna stroked his shaft slowly before she moved into his groin a little closer to his nuts.

Donna took Harvey's shaft in her hands and started to stroke it lightly while she licked at his balls.

Then, she opened her mouth a bit wider and put the whole sac in her mouth. With his sac inside her mouth, her tongue was still jabbing and probing as her hands continued to jerk and stroke at his hard dick.

Her warm mouth certainly added to the pleasure as her hands moved up and over his shaft. Harvey groaned and looked to the sky as she moaned on his sac, the vibrations adding to his pleasure. Some pre-cum made its way out of his head as she savoured his nuts in her mouth.

Taking his nuts out of her mouth, she stopped stroking his cock and licked at the dick's head. Tasting the pre-cum, Donna pulled away, the strand of the gooey liquid sticking to her gorgeous lips and to the tip of his cock. She cast a glance up at him and smiled. In a soft, erotic tone, she whispered to Harvey.

"You're going to want to watch this baby." Donna then opened her mouth and took his shaft in her mouth. Sucking on the head lightly, she slipped down a bit as she started to suck his cock. She got to about half way down, and made a show of how it looked like she couldn't go down any further.

She started to produce more and more saliva, it spilled out of her mouth and hand down each side spilling all over the base of his dick and running onto his large, swollen balls. Covering more and more of his shaft, she made one last push and swallowed all of it. All of the his cock was buried in her mouth, he could feel the back of her throat as it lightly jabbed against it.

Somehow, her mouth opened a little bit wider and her tongue snaked out and flicked against his sac.

Donna pulled off Harvey's dick and looked up at him, as she brought his head down they made eye contact and she smiled. Opening her mouth, Donna lightly smacked the large organ against her open mouth and cheeks making sure to slap all of her spit against her pretty face.

Groaning, Harvey cursed aloud as she stopped smacking it against her face and sat up a bit. She bent over his lap and slapped his wet dick against her nice, large tits rubbing against her hard nipples. Another bubble of pre-cum ran out of Harvey's dick's head as she rubbed the now wet head against her tits.

Getting back onto her knees, Donna opened her mouth and started to suck his cock again. Surely aware that Harvey was going to blow my load again, she seemed to get off on that as she bobbed up and down for five or maybe six passes.

She stroked at his member and smiled as Harvey groaned at her touch. Deep throating his member again, she slipped right to the bottom of his shaft and let her pretty tongue slide out and smack against his sac, tonguing it for just a second.

Harvey's cock twitched in her mouth as his hips started to rise up off of the wall of the shower block. I"You ready to cum Harvey?" She asked, stopping all stimulation as she looked up at me.

"Shit yeah. I'm ready..." Harvey groaned, trailing off at the end as my head fell backwards.

She nodded and put her mouth over his shaft. Unleashing another torrent of saliva she moaned around his shaft as it ran down both sides of his dick. The spit absolutely covered his cock, it even ran down onto his balls but that gave her a chance to play with them for a bit. Licking up some of her own saliva, she then came back up and hovered over my dick.

* * *

Donna put her right hand on Harvey's shaft and started to lightly twist the skin she'd pinched with her hand. She sat looking up at me with her big brown eyes burning with lust. She sat up a little more and wrapped her mouth around his dick's head. She kept her hand twisting at the flesh as she bobbed up and down on his cock. Her speed increased to a break-neck pace as his dick started to pulsate in her hungry mouth.

Harvey's hips lifted up off of the wall and grunted a quick warning. Donna knew exactly what he meant and pulled off of his shaft. Standing up, Harvey took hold of his dick and jerked a load onto her pretty face. Several spurts tore through the air and painted her face, one landed on her chin as his hips jerked towards her another landed on her forehead and on the bridge of her nose. Harvey pumped the last bit of cum out of his shaft, collapsing backwards he landed on his ass against the wall. Donna scooped up the cum from her face and sucked it clean.

"So Harvey, do you want to fuck me too? Maybe fuck my ass?" Donna asked. Reaching forward, she wrapped her hand around his pole and slowly pumped it up and down. She grinned and got onto her hands and knees, flicking her tongue against his knob's head she frowned lightly when his cock showed no sign of life.

"You have no idea how badly I want to Donna. I really do!" Harvey looked down at his rapidly decreasing erection and tried to will it to be hard again. .

"Well maybe we should just make out until you get hard again?" Donna asked, she threw her leg over his lap and climbed onto him. She pushed her lips against his and started to make out with him a little bit more. Instantly, his hands went to her large tits and squeezed them as she moaned and ground her pussy against his crotch.

Harvey took his lips off Donna's and dove down to her magnificent chest. Taking her right tit in his mouth, he sucked on the hard nipple. Swapping over to her left tit, Harvey squeezed and palmed the large flesh as he took the nipple between his teeth and lightly nibbled on the hard button. Donna groaned and ran her hands through his now messy hair.

Her soft hand rotated around his shaft before sliding it up and down. Harvey could feel his dick strating to come back alive at her touch. She lightly squeezed his dick, moaning with pleasure as he groped her breasts. Harvey slid his right hand down her body and through her patch of pubic hair to find her pussy lips. Groaning, Donna opened her eyes and smiled as his right index finger started to rub up against her clitoris. Rotating the finger in a clockwise motion, Harvey watched intently as Donna started to get stimulated by his finger. Dipping his middle finger inside Donna's folds he finally got back to full mast and Donna's eyes shot open.

"Get up!" Donna ordered. Harvey nodded and climbed to his feet, Donna walked to the wall and spread her legs. Planting her hands on the wall, Donna moaned and bent at the waist as he stepped behind her and rubbed his cock up and down against her pussy's lips.

Harvey didn't want to tease her, he wanted to fuck her.

Pushing his dick inside Donna's folds they both moaned together as his dick filled her up. Harvey kept on going until his entire shaft was buried deep inside her, as he bottomed out in her Harvey took hold of her hips and held her steady for a moment. Donna reached back and patted his on his right thigh, as if giving Harvey permission to go on. Harvey gripped hold of her thighs and started to slam in and out of her at a slow, steady rate getting both me and Donna ready for action.

"Ngh... Fuck me nice and hard Harvey!" Donna moaned, her head falling down beneath her shoulder blades. The water beat down against her body as he started to pull out and push back inside her. Donna let out long, low moans as Harvey started to fuck her nice and hard, just as she'd requested.

As Donna's pussy hugged his dick tightly, Harvey couldn't help but reach under her sexy frame and find her large tits as they swung back and forth from the fucking.

"Ugh yeah! Squeeze those fucking tits!" Donna commanded as he pushed in and out of her while playing with her tits. Her nipples were standing to attention as he palmed her large jugs, feeling her up as he fucked her. Harvey laid his right hand above hers on the wall and started to fuck her a little deeper with each thrust.

Donna lifted her head upwards and pushed her mouth against his, they kissed as their hips started to work in unison he pushed forwards as she pushed backwards. Their tongues lewdly slapped against each other, either one in particular trying to win out. They simply focused on slapping against each other, while their hands squeezed and groped at each others bodies. Both of their moans filled the shower room as they fucked each other, squeezing Donna's large tits again Harvey slid his hand down her body and got hold of her hips to steady his thrusts.

Keeping her steady, Harvey started to slam in and out of her making her cry out with pleasure. His dick was starting to stroke the insides of Donna's wet folds and she started to cry out as his balls slapped against her folds.

"Yeah! Fuck me hard Harvey!" Donna cried out, her head fell down once more as her breath started to pick up and up as an orgasm was building inside her. She started to moan gibberish right up until her cunt squeezed down on his cock and she exploded all over his shaft. Harvey was still rock hard so he could keep on drilling her, gripping her soft skin a little rougher than he meant to, he slammed harder and harder into her. Donna simply moaned as Harvey pounded her as hard as he could, his dick was stroking the very inside of her pussy.

Harvey's balls slapped against her folds as his thrusts were no longer slow and steady but erratic and unusual. Harvey was simply aiming to make her cum again and it seemed like he'd get his wish. Donna lifted her head and looked over her shoulder at Harvey, her mouth was open slightly and her voice was rising with each drive inside her.

"Oh fuck Donna! So fucking tight!" Harvey exclaimed as he drove into her once again. With each thrust Harvey delivered, it rocked her forwards onto the tips of her feet making her body shake with his thrusting. Harvey moved forward and planted a kiss on her shoulder blades as he felt her cunt tighten around his dick and her pussy leaked more juices over his cock. Her body was shaking as he drove in and out of her, again she started to shake.

"Fuck me, I'm going to cum again!" Donna cried aloud and started to cum again over his cock. As he pushed inside her, Donna groaned and pulled herself off of his cock she then exploded from her cunt and squirted all over the shower's cubicle.

"Oh fuck..." Harvey exclaimed as Donna nodded and slowly got back to her feet. She grinned and beckoned for him to follow her, he walked behind her and saw her grab the top of the steel chair and bend over.

"Fuck my ass Harvey."

Harvey nodded and walked forward and pressed Donna's ass cheeks apart with both of his hands. Her tight ass hole blinked up at him as he pressed his dick's head against her hole.

"This going to be OK Donna?" Harvey asked, unsure of whether she'd be OK.

"I fucking coated you Harvey. Fuck it for me, I need it lover!" Donna pleaded. Harvey nodded and pressed forward, his dick pressed against her ass hole and slowly it slipped into her tight, forbidden hole. Her nails dug down into the chair as he started to spread her ass hole with his shaft.

Putting his hands on her left shoulder and her right hip, Harvey started to pump backwards and forwards in and out of her ass. He wiped away a bead of sweat as he started to fuck her harder and harder. Her long, low moans filled the room as Harvey violated her back door, Donna pushed herself back against him. Donna's soft ass pressed against his groin as he fucked her hard as he could.

Grunting, Harvey felt his balls slap against her pussy's lips. The wetness still collected on his balls as his hips slammed against her ass. Harvey could feel the cum start to bubble up in his balls and he was ready to cum again.

"Donna... Fuck DONNA... I'm going to cum..."

"Cum in my ass! Give me that hot load!"

Harvey complied and exploded inside her. His load ripped from the head of his cock and splattered her insides, he groaned and finished up inside her. Slowly, Harvey pulled himself out of her and watched her ass hole spit his cum out. It slowly dribbled from his tight ring and onto the floor.

"Oh shit Donna... Shit."

"Fuck me that was good." Donna admitted and slowly lurched forward. Sitting on the cool steel chair, she grinned and waved at him as he wiped the sweat away from his brow.

"Would you like to go again darling?"

* * *

"Oh god." Harvey said as he woke up from the dream.

He looked down and saw his hard erection coming out of his night clothes with pre-cum covered everywhere.

He got up and walked towards the bathroom and stared at the shower.

"Aw jeez." Harvey muttered to himself.


	6. Wednesday

_**Author's Note!**_

_**So this chapter is half way, I only planned 10 chapter because I can never write anything 10+ chapter without the quality diminishing. I like to explore new stories I guess.**_

_**I was thinking of doing a Harvey/Donna high school fan fic but it seems too generic but I have 2 more ideas where it's an AU and everyone's a secret agent and one where Donna gets kidnapped.**_

_**Yeah kinda dark. I'm more keen on the secret agent on.**_

_**Plus sorry for short chapter :(**_

_**What do you think?**_

* * *

"Hey Harvey." Donna said walking into Harvey's office. Harvey looked at her and took a large sip of his coffee to relieve his lack of sleep and remove any memories from his dreams.

"Hey." Harvey said going back to his paper work.

"So you found your Stardust Bluray?" Donna asked sitting in the chair across his desk swinging her legs up and down the chair.

"Nope." Harvey said trying to look busy by typing on his laptop.

"Oh. You better hurry up because you know, I have plans." Donna said trying to get Harvey's attention.

"You do?" Harvey asked looking up. 'Bingo', Donna thought as he got his attention.

"Yeah. I, uhm, have a date." Donna said. Harvey raised in eyebrow not knowing how to handle the situation.

"You have a date?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah." Donna said confidently as she stood up.

"Who is it?" Harvey asked standing up and closing the middle button of his blazer.

"I can't tell you." Donna said looking away.

"What does he work as?" Harvey asked walking around the desk.

"A banker." Donna said looking up.

"I don't like bankers. How did you meet?" Harvey asked.

"What is this? 20 Question - The Harvey Specter edition?" Donna asked facing Harvey as he walked towards her.

"Donna, I don't want you dating someone who might break your heart." Harvey said.

"It's only a date Harvey. I haven't got any feelings for him-"

"Yet. And when you do and he breaks your heart-I can't bare to see that." Harvey said as he was now a few inches from Donna. Donna quickly stormed out of the office almost in tears causing Harvey to chase her.

"Donna-I'm sorry." Harvey said.

"No you're not. You need to start sorting yourself out. I don't even know who are you." Donna said loudly across corridor making a scene.

Harvey chased her down into the bathroom. Harvey stood in front of the bathroom thinking about whether he should go in. He looked around and saw no one else around so he walked inside and shut the door behind. He saw Donna sitting in the corner, hands on knees, face covered.

Harvey took his time to walk forward and looked over her. She wasn't crying.

He stood at the space next to her and slowly sat down looking forward, waiting for her to speak.

"Why don't you want me to be happy?" Donna asked mumbling.

"What?" Harvey asked confused.

"Happy-whenever I do something you always disagree to it. I know you have this emotionless persona, that nothing breaks you, but why?" Donna asked.

"Donna. When Zoe told me she was going to raise Olivia outside New York, it destroyed me. Long distance relationships don't work. They never have. For days I wasn't myself, I drank and thought little too much to the point that I wanted to leave my job. I can't let you feel that. Maybe he's the one for you but the one thing I tried to avoid ever since that day is to fall in love in fear of getting broken again." Harvey sighed and got up. "Date him. But just remember, if he breaks your heart then you know where to come." Harvey said walking away.

"Thank you." Donna managed to croak. Harvey turned on his heel.

"You're welcome." Harvey said nodding.


	7. Wednesday Night

_**I think this might me my most grotesque dream sequence because there's a back story to it before we get to the part you all enjoy my perverts ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Harvey knew it was going to be a great weekend, weather wise. Harvey had taken up the hobby of fishing but couldn't find anyone to go. He went into the office and walked towards Mike.

"So Mike, you interested in going out this weekend and slay some fish?"

"Sorry Harvey, I can't this weekend." Mike answered.

"Ok. Maybe next time then." Harvey said.

"Sure thing." Mike answered as he picked up his mail and headed out the door of the administrative offices.

Harvey collected his mail and shook his head in disgust.

"Can't find anyone to go fishing with?" Donna asked from where she was sitting at her desk.

"Afraid not, and I hate going alone. There's no fun in fishing alone." Harvey said.

"Why don't you Louis?" Donna asked. Harvey rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Donna's desk, an arm on it.

"Really? Really?! Really?!" Harvey asked.

"You're right. Bad idea." Donna said.

"Do you like to fish?" Harvey asked out of curiosity.

"Never tried, but I'd like to learn. How about you teach me?" Donna with a smile.

Harvey thought about it for a minute. Probably a minute longer than he really should have, given the situation, and then heard himself agree.

"Great!" Donna said smiling. "What time you going to pick me up?" Donna asked.

"Eight-thirty Saturday morning." Harvey answered.

"Anything I need to bring?" Donna asked pulling the pad out to write on again.

"Well, it's going to be hot in the afternoon and chilly in the morning, so dress appropriately. You also want to wear a hat... you need some lunch and drinks... oh yeah... you need to go buy a fishing license."

"Got it." Donna said as she scribbled the last of the notes on the page. "Anything else?"

"Nope that's it." Harvey said as he got ready to head back to his office.

"Great. See you Saturday then!" Donna said with a bright smile.

"Ok." Harvey said as he headed out. "See you then."

Harvey shook his head as he walked back to his office.

* * *

Harvey felt pretty good as he drove to Donna's house on Saturday morning. He was on the way to the door when she came bounding out with a small backpack in one hand and a small cooler in the other.

"Morning!" Donna called cheerily. "All ready?"

"Ready if you are." Harvey answered, reaching for her cooler and bag. She handed them over so he could put them in the back of the suburban. Harvey put them into the truck, somewhat disappointed. She was defiantly ready for the cool morning, wearing a pair pink sweats that hid all the best parts of her body. The sweat shirt hid all but the general bump of her tits, but the bottoms did a bit better job of outlining her ass. She had worn a hat as he suggested, a cute pink ball cap with her red head sticking out the back. "This is going to be fun!" Donna said with a big smile enhancing her face and sparking brown eyes.

"It should be interesting." Harvey said as he walked around to climb back in.

They headed off to the lake, an almost two hour drive, most of it on winding two lane roads, with Donna chattering away a mile a minute.

Harvey did his best to keep up with her string of questions about how they were going to fish, what the lake was like, that kind of thing, until she finally slowed and just sat looking out at the passing scenery.

They did finally hotto the lake, and then his work really started. It only took Harvey about ten minutes to get the boat uncovered and ready to put in the drink.

"I think we're about ready." Harvey said as he put the coolers in the boat and got ready to drop it in the water.

"Cool. What do I do?" Donna asked.

"Well, to be honest, once I put the boat in the water, do you want to pull the truck up and park it in one of the spots up there?" Harvey asked.

"Sure!" Donna said brightly. "I'll do whatever you say!"

Harvey stopped short and though about half a second. "You should be careful making offers like that." Harvey joked. "Someone might take you up in ways you don't expect."

"Oh don't worry. I'm confident you aren't going to ask anything I'm not willing to do."

Harvey climbed in before he responded to that with something that might get him in trouble.

Harvey backed the boat down and pushed it off the trailer, allowing it to slide gracefully into the water. After walking gingerly down the trailer beam, he unclipped the winch line and climbed in, pushing off as he did.

It only took him a moment to get the big engine to fire up, and he allowed it to idle while she drove the truck up and parked it in one of the long slots at the top of the ramp. Harvey idled over to the dock to pick her up, watching her bound down the hill, practically skipping. Even with the looseness of the sweat shirt, he could clearly see her tits bouncing as she came down the dock. It was enough to make his dick start to grown in his shorts. Fortunately it was hidden by the pair of nylon wind pants he was wearing.

Harvey held out a hand and helped her climb in and then they took off for the area he planned on fishing, about a fifteen minute run down one arm of the lake. This particular lake was surrounded by state forest land, which made it really nice. There were no houses at all on the lake proper, and docks were only allowed in certain areas. The lake was not heavily traveled, even on weekends, so there were lots of nice coves and cuts that could be fished undisturbed. Today they were going to be working a mudflat that extended out from a couple points.

Harvey rigged lines and explained how they were going to fish, and stood next to her while she tried casting it a few times. The boat rocked gently in the wakes of a few other fishing boats that went by, causing her to rock and bump into Harvey a few times. She seemed unfazed, but the smell of her perfume and the closeness was having an effect on Harvey. He was glad he was able to finally go to the back and adjust his hard dick to a less prominent location.

Donna sat down in the bow leaning against the most forward pad, and put her feet up, one on each side of the walk through part of the windshield. Harvey wondered if she realized that as he was running the boat he had no choice but to continually look at her body and wonder exactly what that sweat suit was covering.

They fished for nearly two hours before the sun started to get to him in his dark blue nylon suit. Harvey propped his rod so it wouldn't fall out of the boat and then proceeded to work his wind suit off while trying to keep the still motoring boat on the track he was trying to take. Harvey was finally down to just his boat shoes, shorts and t-shirt, feeling quite a bit more comfortable.

"That looks like a good idea! What should I do with my rod?" Donna asked from the bow.

"Just go ahead and reel it in for now." Harvey called back.

"OK" Donna said as she quickly reeled the line in and then got up from her comfortable lounge seat. She stepped into the cockpit between the two front seats and turned to face the bow. Harvey watched with interest as she bent over slightly and hooked her thumbs in the top of her sweat pants. She pushed the material down, wiggling her hips slightly to work the tight waist over her round hips and ass. Harvey's dick jumped to full hard and he almost creamed himself as he watched her naked ass come into view, each creamy inch at a time. At first Harvey thought she was complexly naked, and he would soon be seeing her bare pussy, but to his disappointment and relief as she bent over farther Harvey realized she was wearing an extremely tiny thong type bottom, a tiny pink patch of material covering her pussy lips, held in place by a single tiny string up the crack of her fantastic ass.

She bent over even farther, working the material down her legs, kicking her small deck shoes off to pull the sweat pants off her legs. The farther she bent the tighter the tiny slip of material pulled on her pussy, soon giving him an incredible view, improved even more as she lifted her legs one at a time to pull the sweats all the way off.

Harvey did his best to readjust his rock hard dick and point it down his leg to make it a bit less noticeable, but the reality was that he wanted to just step behind her and stuff his dick into her.

Once she had tossed her bottoms onto the seat, she pulled her hat off and then, still facing the bow, pulled the top of her sweats off. From the back, other than a tiny string around her hips and down her ass crack, and a tiny tie around her neck and back, she looked completely naked, much more skin than he had ever seen on her, and all of it very sexy.

She pulled her hat back on, poking her pony tail out the hole on the back and then turned to face Harvey.

"So what do you think?" Donna asked as his eyes took in her almost naked body. The front of the tiny bikini was almost as sparse as the back. The tiny slip of material covering her pussy barely came up to the top of her lips and a slight amount of her obviously hairless mound. Harvey looked up to her fantastic tits, and saw that the top was little more than two triangles of material held on by a few strings. Her tits looked like two half cantaloupes stuck on her chest, the tiny triangles barely big enough to cover her hard nipples and areola.

"WOW!" was all Harvey could say. "It is tiny." Harvey agreed, his dick already creaming on its own.

"It is. It's so small I have to completely shave my pussy, see?" Donna aid as she pulse the tiny slip of a bottom aside while she bows her legs out, flashing her completely shaves pussy and lips at him. It wasn't a long look, but it was enough to burn the image into his mind of that pussy. Harvey didn't say anything as she turned and want back to the bow, tossing out her line and then setting back into the same position again. This time he had a lot more to look at, and it made handling the boat ever harder.

"I like wearing this suit. It makes me feel sexy!" Donna said from the bow.

"It makes you look sexy." Harvey mumbled.

"What did you say?" Donna asked turning back.

"Nothing!" Harvey called back.

"Come on. I know that wasn't what you said." Donna encouraged.

"Ok. I said it makes you look sexy!" Harvey said.

"Oh... Thank you. That's nice of you." Donna said sweetly almost giggling.

"I better put some sunscreen on before I get burnt though." Donna said as she reeled her rod in. She set the rod down and then got up and dug through her bag, to find her sunscreen. "There it is!" she said brightly, flashing Harvey her almost naked ass again as she turned to go through the window to the bow. She sat down in the bow and started putting sunscreen on her leg, lifting it high in the air as she worked the cream into her calf. Harvey watched her hands work higher as she worked cream into her thigh, stopping in just short of her fingers slipping under the edge of her skimpy bottoms. Once she had done both legs, she went to work on her arms. Harvey watched as she continued down to her shoulders and neck, and finally across the top of her chest. She worked the lotion into her chest, and the tops of her tits, making his dick grow even fatter.

"You know... this is just in the way, and you can basically see all my tits anyway. You don't mind if I take it off for a minute do you?" Donna asked with a hint of lust in her voice.

"Uhhh No." Harvey said stupidly as she had moved to untie the top even before he answered.

The tiny slips of material covering her nipples quickly disappeared in a wad as she pulled the top off and tucked it on the seat next to her. Harvey thought his dick was going to blow its wad right there as he watched her squirt white cream onto her tits and then use both hands to massage her firm tits and hard nipples. Harvey watched her squeeze Donna nipples a few times as she squeezed and massaged her tits. Finally, almost thankfully, she moved to her firm stomach, rubbing more lotion in there, occasionally a hand moving back to tease one of her nipples.

"Would you mind doing my back?" Donna asked sweetly, as she got up and moved towards him. Harvey was unable to tear his eyes from her tits as she walked back toward him and he decided he better kill the engine before he drove the boat right up in the shore. Harvey tucked his rod down by his feet and reached back to kill the engine.

"Ohhh I see you're as turned on as I am." Donna cooed as she looked down where the head of his hard dick was now sticking out of the leg of his shorts.

As Harvey sat back upright, she handed him the tube and turned her back to him, stepping right up so the backs of her legs were touching his knees. The boat rocked gently and she reached down to hold his legs for balance while he started rubbing lotion down her back.

"Just pull the string down as far as you need to." Donna said over her shoulder as his fingers reached the tiny string around her hips.

Harvey slipped his fingers into the string on each side of her body and gently pushed down, dragging the tiny string down her ass crack as he did. Harvey wasn't sure how far to really go, but as horny as he was right then, he was going for broke. Harvey pushed the tiny string down her ass and didn't stop until he had it almost to her knees, dragging the tiny slip of material from between her legs. With the strings no longer in the way Harvey squirted some cream across the top of her ass and started to massage it into her firm creamy ass.

"That's nice." Donna said as she bent forward a bit. "Make sure you get all the way down between my legs too."

"Yes ma cherie." Harvey said as he began to run his fingers down the crack of her ass and across her bare pussy lips.

"Oh... you have a nice gentle touch." Donna cooed as she bent over even more, allowing him to stroke her now exposed pussy as far as he wanted.

"You have a nice pussy." Harvey said as he let his fingers slide all the way between her lips and across her clit.

"Ohhhh do that some more." Donna said breathlessly

"Uh huh." Harvey grunted as he stroked her pussy, allowing a finger to slip inside her unbelievably tight tunnel.

"OH GOD!" Donna cried loudly as Donna's body shook and trembled. He continued to stroke her clit while she panted and shook in front of him. Harvey was wishing his dick was stuffed inside her feeling her pussy contract and milk him instead of feeling it on my finger. "Damn that was nice." Donna said finally pulling off his finger and stepping away. She wiggled her legs to let her bottoms fall to the deck and then crouched down in front of him. "I think I need to return the favor now." She said as she pushed the leg of his shorts up his leg, freeing his dick and balls.

"Ohhh god." Harvey mumbled as she wrapped her hand and lips around his raging hard on. "I'm not going to last long with you doing that." Harvey grunted

"Good. I want you to cum all over my tits!" Donna answered before putting her lips back around his dick. She slid her wet tongue around his head while she stroked her hand up and down his saliva slickened shaft.

"Oh fuck." Harvey grunted as his body suddenly jerked, squirting the first shot of hot cum deep into her mouth.

Donna quickly pulled her face from his dick and aimed his hose at her firm tits, stroking and coaxing each shot of cum out and onto her tits. When his dick finally reduced to a slow drool, she moved her face back to his dick and licked and sucked his cum covered dick clean.

* * *

"There!" Donna said as she stood up, rubbing his cum into her tits. "Do you want to help?"

"Of course!" Harvey said as he reached to her tits and rubbed his cum into her like lotion. When he had run out of lotion he pulled her closer, reaching his mouth to one of her firm nipples and sucked it into his mouth, nibbling on it.

"Ohhhhh that's nice too, but it might have to wait for later." Donna said, looking at another boat that was moving slowly toward them.

"Damn." Harvey mumbled.

"That's ok...I'm kind of hot anyway, is there a place we can swim?" Donna asked.

"Sure." Harvey said as he went about pulling in his rod and got the boat ready to move.

Donna went back and sat in the bow, completely naked, her feet up on the windshield again, allowing him to see her wet spread pussy lips while he got the main engine down and started.

"You sure you want to sit up there and show off?" Harvey asked.

"Only for you." Donna said with a grin. "Are we going far?"

"Not far." Harvey said as he kicked the engine in gear.

"Good. Then I'll stay right here."

Harvey had to be careful he didn't run them aground on the way to the place he had in mind. It was a nice hook shaped bay on the back side of a long point. Between its location and the fact that there were two very rocky points they had to maneuver around, not many people came back into the bay, which was exactly what he was hoping for.

"Here we are." Harvey said as he idled into the bay, nosing the boat up to the tree lined shore. The water was only a few feet deep by the shore, but dropped off nicely into a twelve foot deep pool. The water was almost bath water warm.

"You know, I don't have a swim suit." Harvey said.

"Good." Donna said. "That way I won't have to put mine back on."

"Ok." Harvey said, suddenly feeling a bit bashful at getting naked in front of her.

"Gonna get naked for me?" Donna asked, winking at him.

"Don't get too excited darling." Harvey said as he pulled his shirt off. All he had to take off was his shirt and shorts, his shoes were designed to be wet, and the rocky bottom of most of the lake required shoes. This particular bay was mostly mud over the rock base.

"There you go." Harvey said once he was naked, his once again hard dick poking out at a lewd angle.

"Very nice." She said quietly. "Now help me up?" Donna asked, holding out a hand.

Harvey reached out and pulled her to her feet. In the process she leaned forward and pressed her tits into his chest, grabbing his dick with her hand. "Wanna help me into the water now?" Donna asked innocently.

"Sure." Harvey said, stepping back and leading the way to the swim platform in the back. The platform was only big enough for one, and stepped over and kicked the ladder down, lowering himself into the warm water. Harvey stood in waist deep water, holding his hands up to her. Donna stepped over the transom and onto the platform, leaning into the boat to grab the rail. As she stepped down onto the ladder, her ass was pushed way out and the act of stepping down spread her legs so Harvey had a perfect view of her pussy. As she lowered herself her wet pussy quickly came into reach and he couldn't help himself from squeezing her firm ass.

"You like what you see?" Donna asked wiggling it around.

"Very much." Harvey replied with a huge smile on my face.

"So what can you do besides squeeze my ass?"

"How about this?" Harvey said as he took the half step forward to bring his mouth to her pussy. Harvey reached his tongue for her wet slit and licked up and down between her lips, finally working to her clit and flicking it several times.

"Oh god yes." Donna hissed as he licked her clit. "That is sooooo fucking good."

In response Harvey continued his treatment of her pussy, alternately stuffing his tongue deep into her tunnel and licking down and across her clit,until she pulled away.

"As much as I want you to keep doing that, I can't hold on this way any longer."

"No problem." Harvey said as he reached up and held her as she stepped down into the water. She pressed her ass against his body as she came down, ending up with his dick between her legs.

"Hmmmm nice idea. Might have to think of a better place to put that." Donna cooed as she turned her head and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Just as suddenly as she kissed him, she pulled away and pushed off, gliding off in the water away from the boat. "Hmmm the cool water feels nice." Donna said from where she turned on her back to float, her tits sticking above the water like a pair of islands.

Harvey pushed off to follow her, easily gliding up to where she was floating. "Damn that's a nice view."

"Oh? You like my little titties?" Donna asked with a giggle.

"I wouldn't call them little, and yes, I like them very much."

"Oh just how much do you like these titties?" Donna asked in a seductive tone.

Harvey reached down with his feet and fortunately found the bottom. Standing in almost neck deep water he reached out and pulled her gently to him. Harvey pulled her close and guided one of her floating tits to my mouth.

"Hmmmm you do like them." Donna cooed as he rolled one of her nipples in his mouth and eagerly sucked on it. "Ohhh yes... You do that sooo good!"

"Hmmmph" Harvey replied, sucking as much of her firm tit and nipple into his mouth as he could.

"Ohhhhhh god. I knew you had a good looking dick, but you're great with your tongue too." Donna cooed as she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled herself tighter to me.

Harvey pulled his face from her tit and looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't the first time I saw you naked." Donna said with a giggle, removing her arm from around his neck and pushing away. "But you have to catch me if you want me to tell you when!"

Donna kicked and glided away toward the boat, standing up next to the bow.

Harvey leaned toward her and with a few kicks was where he could stand more easily. Harvey walked through the water toward her, where she was standing in thigh deep water and messing with the bow line of the boat.

"You know..." Donna said as she turned to face Harvey, her left hand slipped through a loop of rope tied to the bow rail. "With me tied up like this, someone could do anything they wanted and I'd be powerless to stop them." Donna said with a giggle as she stuck her hand through a loop on the other side of her.

Harvey had no doubt at all that if she wanted to she could be free in less than a second, but he was more than willing to play the game.

"Really? You mean I could do this?" Harvey asked her as he dropped his face to her chest and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, pulling her body close to his.

"Oh yes... they could do that." Donna moaned gently.

Harvey licked and sucked her nipples, first one side and then the other for several long minutes before changing his target.

"You mean that you couldn't stop me if I did more than that?" Harvey asked as he stood up in front of her and slid his dick between her legs so it was rubbing on her wet pussy.

"Ohhhhh I couldn't even stop you if you pushed it all the way in me."

"You mean like this?" Harvey asked as he hooked under one of her knees with his hand and lifted it up. Harvey moved in closer between her legs and crouched down slightly to align his dick with her hot pussy. "And even this?" Harvey asked as he pushed his dick up into her pussy. She was tight and he pushed in slowly, allowing her body to expand to accommodate me.

"Ohhhh yes. Just like that. I've wanted to feel your dick in me for months."

"So when did you see me naked?" Harvey asked her as he sunk fully into her and began to pull slowly from her.

"Uh uh. Not telling you until you make me cum!" Donna gasped as he pushed into her again.

"You want me to make you cum?" Harvey asked as he reached down and lifted her other leg, holding her up by both legs. She was holding onto the rail and as he lifted her she allowed her shoulders to roll onto the rail so that the boat supported the top of her and he supported the bottom of her. Harvey started stroking into her, pushing his dick to its limit and slapping his hips into her perfect ass.

"Oh yes! FUCK ME!" Donna cried loudly as he pounded into her. Harvey continued to bang her as he bit her neck.

"BITE ME! FUCK ME HARDER!" Donna moaned causing Harvey to steadily increase his pace. Harvey bit into her neck with a little more force causing Donna to move her head back and moan.

"FUCK ME LIKE A WHORE HARVEY! I'M YOUR WHORE! FUCKHMMMM!" Donna moaned loudly.

Harvey lost track of how long he was banging into her, just enjoying the feeling of her tight tunnel as we rocked the boat.

"Oh fuck! I'm cuming!" Donna squealed as her body tensed and trembled in front of him. Harvey felt her pussy clenching and spasming around him pushing over the limit with her.

Harvey's body jerked as he drove his dick hard into her and his dick shot the first spurt of cum deep into her.

"OH GOD YES!" Donna cried as she felt his dick spurt into her. "Fill me! YES" Donna cried out as her body spurted shot after shot of pent up cum into her.

Finally after several long minutes his softening dick slipped from her pussy and he lowered her legs to the ground so she could stand. She pulled her arms from the loops and reached out to hug him tight. "That was even better than I had imagined it would be." Donna whispered. "You can do that as many times as you want."

"So don't you owe me an explanation?" Harvey asked.

"Uh huh. Remember a few months ago, you were changing in your office?" Donna asked.

"Yeah." Harvey asked remembering getting drenched one day with no umbrella or car.

"Well, I didn't come in after you got dressed. I saw you the whole time." Donna said.

"How much did you see?" Harvey asked a bit shocked.

"Like I said all of it. It was all I could to not to walk back there and rip my shirt off and let you cum on my tits. You looked so hot standing there completely naked, stroking your dick." Donna said.

"And you never said anything?" Harvey asked.

"I thought about it, but I wasn't sure how to tell you." Donna said quietly, pulling her face back to look at his. "You're not upset are you?"

"So you've been waiting for six months for a chance to get me to screw you?" Harvey asked.

"Uh huh. You don't know how many times I wanted to walk into your office and just sit on your desk and pull up my skirt to show you my naked pussy."

"How often is your pussy naked?" Harvey asked already starting to get turned on again with the discussion.

"Every time I wear a dress or skirt." Donna said quietly.

Harvey thought back to how many times she had a skirt or dress on in the last six months, and realized that it far outweighed the number of times she didn't. "Well, just for the record, any time you want to sit down and show me your pussy, you're more than welcome to. I think it's a very beautiful pussy."

"Thank you." She said as she hugged me close again.


	8. Thursday

**_Sorry about the short chapter HOWEVER...the next one will be the longest chapter of the story...and it includes a raunchy sex scene._**

**_There's method to madness my darlings._**

**_Enjoy x_**

* * *

"Whats you opinion on fishing?" Harvey asked.

"Fishing? I think its a sport that should be banned." Donna said.

"But you love fish." Harvey said.

"I do but it causes the natural habitat to be destroyed. You see the fish is part of a food web in which the reduction in the population of fish will cause a decrease in the population numbers to predators such as the puffin which will then cause a decrease in the numbers of the rat. The whole food web gets destroyed which is an ethical issue that needs to be sorted as statistics have shown the reduction of fish over the past few years. Shark is also a fish and the Japanese kill them for Shark fin leaving the shark to die. There are also humanitarian-"

"I get it you're against fishing. Where did all that come from?" Harvey asked.

"The only Biology lesson I ever listened too." Donna said shrugging.

"Okay...so I have another question but it's a little-uhm I don't know how to put this-"

"You've finally had the courage to ask about my bra size." Donna said smiling.

"Yeah...noooo. I wasn't going to ask that." Harvey said seeming a little more nervous.

"Wait a minute. What can possibly make the great Harvey Specter more curious and nervous at the same time that isn't about my bra size? You sure you don't want to know anyway?" Donna asked leaning forward.

The strong scent of Donna's perfume hit Harvey's nose. He started to get seeming closer towards Donna but then realised what he was doing so he put his hands on top of her desk to make it seem he was only leaning forward.

"If I asked about your bra size, will you let me ask my question?" Harvey asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Donna said smiling.

"What's your bra size?" Harvey said leaning even forward.

"32C." Donna said whispering. Harvey paused immediately and stared at her cleavage. All them dreams about touching Donna's boobs hit him hard. No pun intended. He just stared at them before Donna coughed. Harvey slowly moved his head back to face Donna who was impatiently waiting for Harvey to speak.

"Oh sorry. I was just-"

"Peeking?" Donna asked giggling.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Harvey said.

"There's no shame in looking at them." Donna said. She looked around to see that no one was coming, she then held her boobs in her hands and moved them in front of Harvey. Harvey couldn't help but stare at them and looked around constantly to make sure no one was looking.

"Donna-"

"I knew you liked them since we met. You couldn't take your eyes off them." Donna said seductively.

"I shouldn't be doing this, you're like a sis-"

"Siblings can always have fun. We just have to make sure mommy and daddy aren't looking. It'll be our secret." Donna said.

"Okay this conversation is getting really weird." Harvey said.

"Oh. You weren't having fun." Donna said pouting.

"I'm gonna go and-"

"No ask me what you wanted. I'm sorry about-" Donna said.

"Don't be. Do you watch Masters Of Sex?" Harvey asked.

"That's your question? No I don't." Donna said.

"Well that was part of the question. You see they were doing a test on women and-"

"You watch Masters Of Sex?" Donna asked widening her eyes in shock.

"It was on tv and I was bored. Anyway they did a test to see whether women wear panties under their dresses or skirt whilst they worked. I found the topic interesting so I wondered...do you wear panties in a dress or a skirt?" Harvey asked awkwardly. Donna stared at Harvey for a moment trying to comprehend what he had just asked.

"I do. But if you don't want me too...that can be arranged." Donna said whispering.

"Oh god this can't be a dream." Harvey mumbled pinching himself.

"You've been dreaming about this?" Donna asked.

"No. I said that, uhm, because the situation is getting out of control and on that bombshell I'll take my leave." Harvey walked pacing away from her desk.

"Harvey!" Donna said calling out. Harvey wanted to swear but turned around.

"Yeah?" Harvey asked.

"I'm afraid I've got something stuck to my shoe. Care to help, maybe you can take a peak for me-"

"I'm off!" Harvey said walking off.

"It can be in your office!" Donna shouted back.


	9. Thursday Night

_**This is my masterpiece chapter. I don't think I could have done anything better than this, the final sex scene will be in my last chapter. The only reason I didn't do this as my last chapter was because I think our dreams should remain our dreams and what happens in reality sometimes isn't what you dream of but when you achieve it you still get satisfied.**_

_**Enjoy**_

Harvey knocked on the door and he waited with Mike. There wasn't a reply so Mike hammered on the door hard enough to shake it on its hinges. A few moments later Katrina appeared. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves enticingly, showing off her generous bust and shapely backside as she stood in profile in the doorway.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerily over the din. "Come on in!"

Harvey and Mike were lead towards the living room and saw a bunch of people dancing on the dance floor with the party in full motion. The sofa's and furniture were put on the sides to make the space larger.

A lot of people were drinking liquor and dancing like amateurs.

"Harvey!" Donna said walking towards Mike and Donna giving them a hug.

"Donna. You look nice." Harvey said.

"Thanks. You too. Mike, I think Rachel's looking for you at the kitchen." Donna said.

"I'll be on my way then." Mike said smiling and heading away from them.

* * *

_**A while later**_

"What do you call it when you feed a stick of dynamite to a steer?" Harvey asked randomly. Donna grinned, and shook her head.

"Abomina-bull," he told her.

"That's a terrible joke." Donna said laughing.

"It made you laugh," Harvey said.

"Yeah, but only because of how bad it was," Donna said.

"Do you want to dance?" Harvey asked eventually.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Donna said hesitating.

"Oh, come on," he said, "have a little fun. You co-organised it after all."

"Alright, how about this? Tell me another joke," Donna suggested. "If it makes me laugh, I'll dance with you."

Harvey thought for a moment, going through the collection of jokes he'd learned over the years.

"Alright," he said finally. "What do you call a psychic dwarf who has escaped from a prison?"

Donna was already struggling not to laugh, "I don't know."

"A small medium at large!" he exclaimed, grinning stupidly at her.

Donna struggled not to laugh, knowing it was dumb but still finding it funny. It was his grin that eventually broke her, and Harvey punched the air victoriously as she lost the ability to fight back her laughter.

"Alright, alright," Donna conceded. "_One_ dance."

"Oh, come on now, only one?" he complained good-naturedly.

Donna smiled coyly. "If it's good, maybe you can have another."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the writhing mob of people dancing. She turned to face him, a space naturally clearing around them, and came forward. Donna looked up at him with her eyes, a slight grin on her lips, and reached up to link her wrists behind his neck. He put his hands on her waist and they began to move.

Her hips rocked and dipped, the front of her body dragging against his. Despite her initial playful reservation about dancing with him Donna didn't hold him to the one dance, and when the song changed so their positioning.

Donna turned, and kept one hand linked around his neck as she pressed her back against him. She was in control up to that point, but then something began to change. It was a slow song with a steady bass beat. Donna began to sway her hips in time to the music, the firm swell of her ass grinding against his groin. Harvey's eyes were drinking in the sight of her incredible body gyrating lustfully in front of him. The heat of the bodies undulating around them caused them both to sweat, perspiration beading on their foreheads.

Harvey watched a stray bead of Donna's sweat run down her neck and along the swell of her breast and into her deep cleavage. Her hand went over his, sliding it around so that it pressed against her flat stomach. He felt her abs working under the thin material of the dress, the heat of her body pressing into his palm. Her scent enveloped him, a sensual fog of her sweet perfume and musk, intoxicating him with his attraction towards her. His touch excited her, spurring her onward, deeper into depravity.

Donna bent her knees, twisting her body as she went, the movement causing his hand to slide upward. His hand brushed the underside of her breast, and she went lower, bending her knees until his hand slid up over the swell of her heavy tit. She came back up, and his hand remained at her chest. She brought her hand to his, pressing it into the firm mound of flesh, her other hand sliding up the back of his neck and through his sweat-dampened hair.

Her head came back slightly and he saw that her eyes were shut, her smirking lips were parted, her face flushed and sweaty. Harvey squeezed her breast, and pushed his hips forward. He couldn't hear her gasp but he saw her eyes squeeze tighter and felt her chest push outward against his groping hand. The weight was perfect, and by applying pressure with his fingers he found that they were firm. His hand pressing against her hip slid down lower, running against the front of her sweating thigh

* * *

Donna was soaked between her legs, her thong saturated with sweat and the nectar flowing from her pussy. Donna felt his hand sliding along her thigh, and bit her lower lip as it turned inward. She pushed herself harder against him, grinding her ass against the bulge that had formed inside his jeans.

Harvey's fingers pressed into the bare flesh of her inner thigh, and he felt her shudder as they trailed upward.

Donna's head arched back and her legs spread, inviting him to bring his hand between them. He brought his hand further inward, both of them forgetting that they were surrounded by other people, and felt the slickness of her perspiration coating her inner thigh. It slid upward and brushed against her pubic mound. She jolted back against him, and he heard her moan this time because the song was changing.

His fingers pressed more firmly against her pussy through the lace of her panties, the dampness of the crotch betraying her intense arousal. Harvey's swollen cock flexed inside his jeans, a movement felt by Donna whose ass was practically glued to his crotch.

The dancing stopped allowing Donna to compose herself in front of everyone else. No one seemed to notice how far Donna's dress was hiked up, or that Harvey's hand was between her legs, or that his other hand was obviously fondling her left breast as she crushed her body against his. Donna's hand guided Harvey's massaging of her breast, but left him to explore what lay between her legs on his own.

He pressed his fingers against her glistening labia over her panties. Harvey grew bolder and slid his middle finger along the cleft formed by her swollen lips, the wetness of her sex coating the pad of his finger. She combed her fingers through his hair, grabbing it tight when his fingers pushed aside the narrow band of fabric separating her labia and his probing fingers.

Donna groaned deeply as his finger rubbed against the naked outer lip of her pussy, her panties still cover part of her dripping sex. Harvey was about to go further when the music died and Donna's name was heard.

"Oh not now." Harvey muttered. Harvey removed his hand and allowed them to compose themselves.

"You lot going to go?" Rachel asked Donna holding Mike's hand.

"No. I'm going to stay a little longer with Harvey. I'm not going until I'm drunk!" Donna said.

"Well see you tomorrow." Mike said dragging Rachel towards the exit. Harvey looked at the back of Mike's neck and saw red lipstick all over it.

"He's going to get laid." Donna said.

"Yep." Harvey said. He turned around and kissed Donna in surprise.

They broke the kiss and they stared at each other with intensity.

"I... I'm going to go" she said. "Thanks for the dance!" she said over the music.

Harvey was disappointed that she wanted to leave, but didn't argue.

"Anytime!" he replied.

Donna smiled wide and pulled away from him She kissed him one more time, running her hand along his stomach, stopping just before the bulge inside his jeans.

"Have a good night," she told him, her mouth a few inches from his ear, giving his groin a playful pat before walking away.

However Harvey grabbed onto Donna's wrist and she stopped in her tracks. She turned to face Harvey who pushed her onto his chest. He held her by her back and moved towards her ears.

"I'm not done with you. Let's go somewhere private." Harvey whispered and nibbling on her ear.

* * *

The two laughed and Donna led him to Katrina's bedroom. She turned and kissed him as he kicked the door shut behind them. Donna used her hold on him to pull them backward towards the bed that dominated the back left corner of the room.

He slid his hand up along her side, coming to her ribcage and then coming around to lay it over her ripe breast. Donna gasped when his hand applied pressure to her tit, her body flooding with arousal, creating in her an urgent need to be with him.

Harvey noticed the increased urgency in the motions of her tongue. Donna ran her hand along his back, feeling his muscles through his shirt. She kicked off her shoes, letting them clatter to the floor.

He pressed his right hand against her left cheek, feeling the warmth of her flushed face nedeath his palm. His thumb trailed against her gently sloping cheekbone, and she giggled against his mouth when it brushed against her nose accidentally. Harvey pulled away from the kiss and looked down into her smiling face.

"We're so drunk and horny," Donna said giggling.

Harvey laughed and kissed her again, her giggling stopped and her soft exclamations of pleasure and excitement resumed. He slid his hand through her hair to the back of her neck, fascinated by how soft her skin was and the wonderful warmth that seemed to pour out of every pour. Donna had become entranced by his hair, her fingers combing through it lazily, feeling every strand between her fingers, tugging at it playfully to draw him deeper into the kiss.

Harvey felt Donna reach around and press her hands to his chest. She blindly started removing the buttons of his shirt but was having difficulty. Harvey pulled up from the kiss and straightened to undo them himself when he was startled by what lay in front of him. Donna saw Harvey stop and his glazed eyes grow wide.

They both saw Katrina and a man sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. She wasn't wearing much but was covered by the man. Harvey pressed his hand against Donna's mouth, muffling her laughter as she worked through her fit. When he trusted that she wasn't going to laugh anymore he withdrew his hand, the palm now slick with her saliva.

"I should go," he whispered.

"Nooo..." Donna whined quietly, grabbing his arms. "We'll be quiet. She's passed out, she won't even notice."

"I don't..." he began.

"Harvey, stop being a little bitch and fuck me," she ordered in a husky voice, giggling giddily after she got the words out.

Harvey laughed softly, shaking his head. A smile bloomed on Donna's lips as he resumed removing the buttons of his shirt, watching Katrina's for signs of movement as he did so. Excitement filled her, what was happening was like a dream, like the fantasies she'd had in high school.

He got the buttons down and let the shirt slide from his shoulders. Her smile broadened as she reached up and pressed her palms against his bared chest, sliding them down along his pecs and along the ridges of his abs. Harvey leant forward and brought his mouth back to hers, pressing his lips to hers as he rested his hand against her knee.

Donna struggled to contain her excitement, her fingers pressing hard into the muscle of his chest as his hand slid slowly upward. Harvey felt the smooth lace glide nedeath his fingers, growing rougher as he reached the end of her stockings. Donna exhaled sharply against his lips when his fingers came into contact with her naked flesh. They slid along the soft skin sitting above the firm thigh muscle, and her heart began to beat more rapidly in her chest as his hand curled around the side of her thigh and pushed its way under her.

Harvey felt the fleshy cheek of her ass settle in his hand. He applied pressure to the swell of her breast while tightening his grip on her bare ass cheek. Donna felt her pussy flood her damp panties, her groans becoming more difficult to control. Harvey pressed his lips more harshly over hers, stifling her uncontrollable declarations of need. He felt the firmness of her ass, the tight roundness of the swell that was pressed into his supine hand. His fingers dug into the naked flesh, pressing into the toned muscle.

Harvey's hand slid upward, following the swell of her ass until his fingers found the narrow waist band of her thong. He followed it around to the front, his hand tenting up the lace as he came inward. Donna felt what he was doing and whimpered against him, her hands sliding up and gripping his shoulders. Anticipating her response Harvey pressed his mouth even harder against hers, their lips melding together. His fingers slid under her panties and to her hairless mound.

As he'd expected Donna let out an uncontrollable gasp and her hips pushed upward as his hand slid along her smooth flesh. He pushed aside her panties and pressed his fingers against the wet folds of her sex. Donna lurched against his touch, a high whine escaping her that was swallowed down by Rob. He drew his fingers along her glistening slit, marvelling at her excitement.

Harvey squeezed down on her breast, feeling it mold to his grip under her dress, and after teasing her opening slid his fingers up into her drooling pussy. Donna went to bite down on her lower lip to contain her moan, but trapped his lip as well as she struggled not to cry out, making him grunt in pain. She let up abruptly, her moan insisting on being expelled, and was without anything to muffle it. The two became still, breathing heavily against each other. There was no movement from Donna so they resumed.

Harvey drew his fingers in and out of her sex, feeling the wetness coat his fingers as her tight channel gripped him. He curled his fingers upward, running along the roof of her vagina until he found her G-spot. Donna gasped but didn't cry out, but Harvey didn't trust her not to bite down as they continued forward. He pulled his hand away from her breast and pressed it over her mouth, bringing his lips to her neck instead. Harvey slid his fingers in and out of her pussy, rubbing against the sensitive spot, and felt her hips lunge upward.

Donna groaned into his hand, Harvey felt the vibrations on his lips against her throat. He kissed down along her collar bone, methodically massaging her G-spot. Donna's eyes were shut tight, her brow furrowed as she fought against her bodies response to his ministrations. She became even wetter, her nectar flowing along his knuckles as he worked his fingers steadily in and out of her. Her grip on his shoulders became tight, and her finger nails dug into his skin as she teetered on the precipice.

Harvey kissed the hollow of her neck and drew his thumb against the engorged bud of her clit. Donna exploded; her pussy clamped down on his fingers and flooded his palm with her juices. Her scream of bliss was held back by his hand over her mouth, her breath forced violently through her nose as her body twisted and convulsed nedeath him. Her nails dug into his muscular shoulders, not enough to break skin but enough to cause discomfort. Her hips pressed up against his hand as her legs tightened and she drove her shaking body upward.

Donna's body fell back against the mattress, and as he pulled her hand from his mouth she started giggling, the rush of her orgasm making her euphoric. Harvey grinned down at her and pressed his mouth to her lips. She kissed him happily, her hands massaging the shoulders she'd clutched onto as she came gently. Her hand went around to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, a rush of new affection towards him flooded her. Harveypulled his mouth away, and pressed his mouth near her ear.

"Roll over," he whispered before standing at the edge of the bed.

Donna grinned and did as he said, watching him from over her shoulder as he drew something out from his pocket and tossed it to the mattress before undoing his belt. He undid his button and slid down his zipper, the sound making her quiver in excitement. He looked at Katrina nervously before pulling down his jeans and boxers in one smooth motion. His long cock sprang free, erect and jutting proudly from his now naked body.

Donna watched him, drinking in the sight of his naked body as he came to the bed. He pushed her dress up her legs, no longer taking his time. He took a moment to admire her lower body. Donna felt his hands grip her waist and let him pull her to the edge of the bed. Harvey ran his hands along her ass and the backs of her thighs gently before looping his fingers around the waist of her panties and drawing them down to her knees.

He could see the glistening lips of her pussy between her legs, and reached forward to feel the slickness of her arousal as he felt the final surges of blood bring his manhood to full mast.

Donna gasped in frustration. "Put it in," she breathed heatedly.

Harvey blinked and shook his head to clear it. "Grab a pillow," he told her quietly.

She grinned at him wickedly and did as he said while he grabbed the condom he'd tossed to the mattress and ripped it open. Harvey sheathed his cock in the lubricated latex and Donna felt his hand rest against her hip. His other hand went to the middle of her back, pushing her down gently until she went down on her forearms, rising her ass upward. Satisfied with her positioning, and seeing she was ready with the pillow, he took hold of his shaft, aimed, and pressed his helm against her tight entrance.

"Ohh!" Donna moaned. She buried her face in the pillow to muffle her outburst as Harvey's cockhead pushed past her opening and the first few inches of his rigid organ sank into her hot, wet pussy.

Harvey sighed pleasurably as the heat of her body enveloped his cock as he slid deep into her slick channel. Donna clutched the pillow to her face, smothering her groans of lust as his oversized manhood burrowed into her tight sex. Every vein and ridge was felt as he entered her dripping pussy, the fluids of her arousal trailing down the inside of her thigh as he bottomed out inside of her. She felt his balls rest against her, and felt his entire organ pulse inside of her as he held it inside.

Donna felt hyper-aware of the presence of the throbbing organ inside her. It was almost like she could feel his heartbeat through his shaft, but realised it was just her tightly stretched pussy quivering around the hulking intrusion, the sensation of her own pulse. He felt immense, filling her absolutely, anymore and it would have been painful.

Donna's natural lubricant and the lubrication from the condom allowed Harvey to move freely inside of her, despite the narrowness of her channel. He began to rock his hips, angling his thrusts downward. Donna grunted when the head of his cock brushed against her G-spot, shivers of pleasure rippling up her spine. Harvey increased his range of motion slowly, letting his helm hit the sensitive space over and over as he drew his hips back and forth.

He gripped her hips and watched his manhood slide in and out of her sex, soaked with her delicious nectar. Harvey increased the pace of his thrusts, sliding out until just the head of his cock was inside of her before driving it back into her. Shudders went through Donna as she felt his full length sliding in and out of her, concealing her increasingly impassioned moans with the pillow. He sank his cock in to her cunt, and drew it back, and then slid it home once more.

Harvey's hands slid upward, resting against the small of her back as he began to take her harder. She buried her face in the pillow, his body slapping against hers at the bottom of every thrust. Harvey couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside of her, how his cumbersome member seemed to fit inside her tight wet pussy perfectly. He felt as though he were connected to her, not just joined at the sexes but in the soul as well, his intoxicated mind felt as though he knew everything and anything about her.

Harvey drove his hips downward, sinking his swollen organ as far into her as it would go. Donna felt the head brush against her cervix, making her gasp sharply. She'd grown so wet for him that her juices trailed down his balls as he ground himself against her ass, sticky trails of her nectar flowing down his scrotum. Harvey began rocking again, building up momentum, and then falling back into the grinding motion that felt so good. He kept repeating this process, prolonging their wait for release.

Donna's heart was beating fast, and everything seemed to feel good simultaneously. Her pussy was the center, a hub for the pleasure that was delivered through the nerves to every corner of her being. She smothered herself in an attempt to conceal the steady stream of moans, cries, and whimpers that escaped her. Her brain was having difficulty processing the amount of stimulation it was receiving as Harvey's cock hit her sweet spot over and over again without mercy.

Her body had been wracked by numerous little convulsions, not dissimilar to orgasms though nothing compared to what she felt building inside of her. Donna had started feeling this blooming inside of her two cycles of Harvey's 'fuck, hold, grind' regimen ago. Her juices continued to run down the insides of her thighs and dribble along his scrotum, making the wet cacophonic sounds of their bodies colliding soddenly sinful. She felt his fingers digging into her flesh around her hips and braced herself for another bout with his hammering hips.

Harvey drew back and thrust forward, getting an intense satisfaction from the sound of his hips slapping against her. As soon as he was buried he was pulling out again, fucking her with long smooth strokes, the slipperiness of her channel allowing for intense speed. He shut his eyes, his body seeming to work apart from his mind, and cast his awareness outward. Harvey heard Donna's muffled cries as she hit another one of her crests, knowing she hadn't yet hit the big one.

As he thrust down she pushed back to meet him, occasionally taking over entirely and driving back on his shaft in a frenzied passion. It was in these moments that he thought she was going to hit her peak, but she hadn't yet. Not since her first one. Donna pushed her ass back against him, grinding her tailbone against him, writhing like she had on the dance floor. He held her waist, meeting her motions, his burgeoning organ filling her to the brim.

Harvey's slightly detached mind made it easier to last, and although he certainly felt the excitement, the pressure building in his balls was still quite manageable. They were both sweating, the greatest concentration of perspiration was at their groins, mixing with the condoms lubricant and Donna's juices. His buttocks clenched with every thrust, forcing his entire length from tip to stem into Donna's hot, welcoming sex.

Her body rocked from the force of the impact, but she didn't protest against the strength of his thrusts, seeming to savor the strength she sensed in his body. The deep wells of untapped savagery that lay nedeath the controlled exterior that Harveystill managed to maintain despite being drunk, stoned, and half-way delirious with lust. Donna wanted to know what the most carnal part of Harveywould feel like, but sensed he wouldn't deliver that to her. Not yet anyway.

Harvey shoved his cock into her, feeling the heat of her body engulfing his pulsing organ, her body practically humming around him. He reached under her with one hand, holding her against him with his other, and found her clit nestled in the dampness of her sex. The pillow hardly contained the guttural cry that left her when he began to rub it rapidly. She hadn't been ready for the intensity of the assault, expecting teasing where she had received a direct assault.

Harvey made circular motions with his hips, stirring his engorged member inside her pussy, bumping and rubbing against her most sensitive spots. A deep sense of satisfaction went through him as at last Donna gave him a proper orgasm. He saw her buttocks and the muscles in her lower back tense as the rest of her body seized up, her cunt constricting around him, squeezing him tight as she screamed into her pillow. The climax she thought she had felt prepared for only moments earlier suddenly staggered her with its intensity.

Harvey continued to the next phase of his circuit, and started working his erection in and out of her convulsing pussy. Donna's scream was followed by a series of frantic moans as she clawed at her pillow, nearly ripping it in half as his body rocked into her. The pleasure seemed to never end, a steady stream of bliss filling every corner of her mind, making her delirious. She felt hot, incredibly hot, sweat seemed to flow out of every pore, covering her body in a film of perspiration as her form writhed and contorted itself lustfully in front of Rob.

The trickle of her juices along her inner thigh became a stream when her pussy seized his cock, gushing around it as she hit a second crest just as she felt herself coming down from the first. He held his rigid member inside of her, feeling her vibrate around it, savoring the warmth of her surrounding his shaft. He ground against her, stirring her convulsing cunt with his bloated organ, balls deep inside of her. He held her by the waist tight, holding her upright as her knees became wobbly.

The pressure he'd thought manageable before her orgasm had started became far less docile. He was at war with his body to not let this end, to let him keep feeling the sensations of being inside of her, squeezing his prostate tight to avoid reaching a conclusion to this state of paradise. For a while he succeeded, pushing his cock in and out of her body steadily, Donna feeling a floodgate of orgasms rush through her after the dam had been broken by the first.

Her body was ravaged by the force of her climaxes, her mind too foggy to discern one from the other until they seemed to blend into each other. The rapid beating of her heart from the excitement of her successive climaxes and the swiftness of her breathing made Donna more lightheaded still. She felt not totally a part of herself, the drug and oxygen deprivation taking her mind aside while her body hit crest after crest of pleasure. Transcendent while still consumed by moment. All through the barrage she'd felt something building inside of her once more, a climax similar to the one that had started this torrent of bliss.

It wasn't until she felt Harvey drive into her and his already obscenely large cock swell inside of her, that this something hit her. Donna's eyes widened and she clamped her teeth around the corner of her pillow as a low growl tore its way out through her throat. Every corner of her being seemed to explode in a release of unadulterated sexual energy. Harvey hunched over Donna, still trying to hold back but knowing he was already gone as he felt the first surge of his semen evacuate his body.

Harvey's legs became weak as he was overcome by his orgasm and was forced to lean forward and rest his knees against the mattress to support his weight while it worked its way through him. He thrust into Donna in short, explosive motions. His cum pouring into the condom while Donna's went wild nedeath him. Her hips curled back against him, her pussy clamping down on his spewing member like a vice as her heart thudded powerfully in her chest.

Donna's eyes shut as she hit the second stage of her climax. The explosions she'd felt turned into violent tremors, her entire body twitched and shuddered uncontrollably, her hands twisting and wringing the pillow she still clutched tightly. Rob's cum filled the condom, surging out from his body violently until he felt his body grow weak. He felt heavy, and slumped over Donna who was still shaking and in the throes of her orgasm.

Harvey pressed his body over hers, flattening her against the bed as she trembled nedeath him. He kissed her neck, drawing her hair away from her sweaty skin and tasting the salt of her perspiration. Donna continued to twitch for a long time before finally growing still. Harvey felt his erection receding and pulled out from her, her spent cunt giving up his organ reluctantly. Her thick lips clung to his wilting shaft as it was drawn out of her.

Harvey looked around and spotted a wastebasket beside the bedside table. He took the condom off carefully and tied it off at the end before tossing it inside. The sudden tiredness he felt seemed contagious, Donna was hugging her pillow now, not quite sleeping but in a pleasant fog of pleasure and near slumber. He kissed the top of her head and she moved to make room for him. She was facing Katrina's back, the slumbering girl unaware of the intensity of what had just happened.


	10. Friday Reality

"Anybody here?" Harvey called out as he closed the front door of the office behind him.

"Just me," Donna sang out from the side of the room. Harvey almost jumped at the sight of Donna.

"I thought Jeff was going to be here to go over the case?" Harvey asked

"He went home, I think it was an emergency. Not sure." Donna said. Harvey observed her closely.

"You look...gorgeous." Harvey said. Donna didn't respond immediately but her grin spoke of her pleasure for receiving his compliment.

"So you going on a date or-"

"No." Donna said confused.

"Did you go home and get changed?" Harvey said.

"No. I wore this all day." Donna said raising her eyebrow.

"Really? Don't know what cough medicine I was taking. Well, since your dressed up and Jeff's gone home, you wanna go dinner?" Harvey said.

"Dinner? I haven't got any-"

"How about Fabios? I'll pay." Harvey said.

"I haven't been there yet. I've heard they have that pasta bar that caused the guy from aross the road to have a cardiac arrest because it was so good."

"As long as you don't faint on my you can have whatever you want." Harvey said smiling

* * *

Harvey helped Donna into her black leather jacket, slipped on his own and they headed out to dine. The restaurant was near by, housed in an older Greek Revival styled mansion built many years ago by a wealthy industrialist. They left Harvey's Aston Martin with the valet and entered the serene and slightly funky foyer. The soft lighting, pale walls, fine linens and cozy fireplaces lent an air of comfort and quiet. Their intimate table was set near an inviting field stone fireplace that flickered warmly.

"This is nice." Donna said. Harvey nodded in return as he picked up the menu.

"So is this a date?" Donna asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"A date?" Harvey said, a little confused for the moment. "Hardly. At least I don't think so." Donna looked disappointed.

"Let's just say that we're a couple of friends celebrating...um, let's see ... how about a raise in your salary." Harvey said. Donna's look of disappointment didn't diminish.

"I was kind of hoping for the date angle," she remarked.

"Why? Would you like to date someone like me?"

"Not someone like you, Harvey," she said, her eyes rich with feeling as she gazed over at him. "I think you'd make a great date."

Their Italian waitress approached them quietly and respectfully interrupted them, introducing herself with a formal little bow. Harvey ordered some sake for them and they looked over the menu.

"So what's good here?" she asked.

"Everything," Harvey replied. "I'm not that big on Pasta so I can't judge that, but everything else I've tried is great."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked Donna who looked down in silence.

"It's nothing." Donna said.

"Really? 'It's nothing'? Name me one person who's said that and meant it?" Harvey asked.

"You're right. It's just, I'm almost 40 and I haven't even got married yet. I've been single ever since Stephen."

"You know. If there is ever anything that I can do for you, anything, all you have to do is ask." Harvey said holding her hand and looking at Donna.

"I know," she responded. "I'm so glad that you're...you."

Their waitress brought the pasta as they began to eat.

"This is sooo good!" Donna exclaimed as she sampled the pasta.

Harvey fell in love with the look on her face, so expressive, so intense, so animated, so on the edge. He grabbed his own fork and was forced to admit that the flavor was terrific. Donna looked up and stared at him intently.

"Can I ask you something?" she said in a soft voice.

"Sure. Anything."

"Tell me about your relationship with Zoe." Donna said. Harvey looked surprised by the question.

"At one point, for a long time actually, I thought that our love was going to last forever," Harvey began. "She was beautiful, smart and everything a man could ask for in a woman."

Harvey held onto Donna's hand. Donna looked at Harvey and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"How long has it been? Since you took a relationship seriously." She asked letting her warm hand settle on his.

"Years."

"Don't you think it's time that you did something about it?"

"Like what?"

"Harvey, you need to find yourself another sweet and sexy girl. You have a lot to offer her. I can see it in your deep feelings and your sense of what's right. I think you need to look to the future, you know." Donna said.

"You're right. But it's so hard. So fucking hard. Without the right one, the right woman ..."

"Maybe you need to look someplace new, find someone new."

"I know. I've looked around. They're all the same and I could get anyone of them" Harvey said.

"I know, and that's part of your charm." Donna said.

Out of nowhere, their waitress quietly appeared and cleared away their finished appetizers. She seemed so apologetic to be interrupting them, but their mood had shifted direction and a moment later their waitress returned with their superbly presented entrees.

"This is really nice," Harvey remarked looking around at the dining room.

"It is. I love the food," Donna replied.

"Well, yeah, that too," Harvey said. "But I meant this, you and me." He waved his fork back and forth between them. "This is really nice."

"It is. Have I told you you're a great person to hand out with?" Donna asked.

"You have and thanks."

"You know, this may sound weird but I've noticed the old woman over there, kind of over your shoulder-don't look just yet. But she's been giving us the eye ever since we sat down." Donna said leaning over and almost whispering.

"Hmm, oh really," Harvey remarked, trying to resist the desire to look at the old woman. "And what do you think that's all about?"

"I think she disapproves."

"Of what?"

"You here with me."

"Too bad for her."

"Of course, we could always give her something to really disapprove."

"Huh?"

Donna set down her fork and leaned forward over the intimate little table. Harvey cast a quick look over his shoulder at the little old woman who was sitting with some little old man and giving them a nasty look. When Harvey turned back toward Donna's face was nearly right before him and he leaned forward the last inch to kiss her.

The melding of their lips together sent violins ringing through the air. The kiss may have started to be all about show but its effect on the participants was considerably different. Harvey couldn't believe how soft and sweet and moist Donna's lips were, tasting of saké and pasta. The moment had come so quickly, the impulse so sudden, that he hadn't taken the time to realize just what was happening. But once their lips touched, his mind began whirling and he leaned forward into the kiss, burning the memory deep into his mind.

* * *

Donna nodded and he scooped up a generous forkful and offered it across the table to her. Donna gave him a wry smile and then took the tasty morsel off his fork with a flourish that was all pink tongue, white teeth, full red lips, and soaked in sex. The look in her eyes and the way she nibbled at the crab cake was definitely getting to him, raising his level of arousal several notches. She must know what I'm thinking, she has to, he thought.

They worked their way through their entrees, sharing nibbles and bites and enjoying the delicious food and the wide-ranging conversation. By the time he finished his last bite, Harvey felt entirely relaxed. The sake and Donna's great smile had a lot to do with it. She was a wonderful companion, not shallow or superficial, but thoughtful and full of humor. And her memorable kiss, so impromptu and tantalizing, was giving Harvey ideas, nice ideas.

When their waitress returned to clear away their empty dinner plates she asked if they would be interested in dessert. Donna and Harvey exchanged a contemplative look.

"Would you like dessert back at the house?" Harvey asked.

"Only if you can whip up something like that chocolate swirl cheesecake," Donna said, pointing to the example on the desert tray the waitress had carried over.

"You've got me on that one," Harvey said and they decided to stay and split a lovely slice of the confection.

When they finally left the restaurant, a cool breeze was stirring and quickly tousled Donna's hair. The valet was prompt and helped her duck inside Harvey's SUV. She flipped down the sun visor and combed her chestnut red locks back into place with her fingers.

"Oh, that wind! I look a mess!" Donna remarked with disgust.

"I don't think so," Harvey replied, gazing over at her, as he steered the car toward the street. "I think you look beautiful."

Donna reached over and patted his cheek.

"And I think that you're a sweet man."

* * *

Within minutes they were back home.

"I don't know what could make this evening any better," Donna said as they stood in the warmth of the foyer and Harvey helped her out of her jacket.

"I do," Harvey replied. "How about brandy?"

When Donna agreed, he went to the liquor cabinet while Donna made her way to living room. Harvey poured and carried the brandy into the family room and rejoined Donna.

"It's been a while since it's been just the two of us here."

"Yeah, and a lot has happened since then," Donna remarked as she took the snifter Harvey offered her. "But here we are again." She glanced over at him and took a sip from her glass. "Thanks for tonight, Harvey."

"Don't mention it."

Harvey gazed at her, feeling his smile spread across his face.

"You know, Harvey, I just love it when you look at me like that." Donna said sounding like there was a lead on to the comment.

"Like what."

"Like you did just now. Sometimes I just melt when I see that look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"That look of deep desire."

"You're playing with me, aren't you."

"I think you're playing with yourself, Harvey. I've seen that look before. The first time was a while after I started working for you. You looked at me like I was the most beautiful, most precious thing in the world. And you're always so cute about it, because you never say a word, you just look into my eyes and I can sense the way you feel about me."

"Oh? And what do you sense about my feelings right now?" Harvey looked into her brown eyes. With her hair still tousled from the walk inside and a glowing blush in her cheeks, Donna looked thoroughly enchanting.

"You're making me think that you're in love with me."

"Love?"

"Uh-huh. Love. L-O-V-E, Harvey."

"Not that I'm admitting that I am," Harvey said evasively. "But let's say if I were, what would you think about it?"

"Not that I'm saying you are, but if you were, I would want you to know that I feel the same way."

Their mutual desire to avoid a confession of deep feelings came as amusing to both of them. Harvey grinned, took a sip of the brandy and cradled the glass in both hands. As he looked at her again, Harvey sensed all the feelings that he had ever had for her were starting to flow back inside him again, the feelings that he was once sure he had buried and were lost forever.

"So, are you saying you're in love with me?" he asked.

"Are you in love with me?" she countered.

"I ... I think I am," he said slowly. "I believe I am ... maybe I always have been."

"Good ... that's very good to know, because I'm in love with you."

They were sitting very close, their shoulders brushing together, their hips bumping, their breath mingling. They leaned toward one another, their noses touching and their lips brushing lightly. They set their glasses on the coffee table and eased their arms around one another.

"If this is going to work," Harvey said, combing his fingers through her silky red locks. "I don't want to fall in love with your beauty, or your sexuality, just you."

"I know."

"I don't know how long it will last but it has to be all or nothing."

"Harvey," Donna said. "Please be quiet and kiss me again."

He did. Harvey took her into his arms and kissed her, their lips melting together from the warmth. When their lips were reluctant to part, they snuck shallow little breaths, the heat of their breathing washing over each other's cheeks. Harvey found the taste of her mouth deliciously exciting. Their tongues touched and danced an oral tango that ebbed and flowed from her mouth to his and back again. When they finally parted, Harvey cradled her face with both hands.

"I've dreamed about sharing a romantic kiss with you since the other night years ago," he said. "I just knew it would be something special."

"It helps when you're a good kisser," Donna replied and leaned toward him again.

Their lips touched again, this time with more strength and passion. Harvey's hands trailed down from her face, drifted lightly past her neck, and glided over the soft knit fabric of her sweater, exploring the swell of her breasts. He could feel the trace outline of her bra and the firm mounds of flesh underneath. As he drew his thumbs over her nipples, he felt them grow taut and erect, and a shiver sweep through her body.

When Harvey raised her sweater up, he gasped at the sight of her breasts cradled in a sheer little white lace bra. The cups barely covered her nipples and concealed nothing of the heaven that lay underneath. The perfect natural curves of her breasts aroused him tremendously. Donna lifted her sweater up and pulled it off over her head. Harvey looked deep into her brown eyes as his trembling fingers reached out to her, dancing lightly over her sleek tender skin, flirting with the lace edging of her bra.

Donna arched her back and thrust her spectacular breasts toward his hands. When Harvey's touch remained light and soft, she grabbed his hands and drew them tightly against her yearning sensitive flesh. Harvey moved toward her, bringing his lips to her lips, to her neck, to her shoulders, to the cleft between her breasts.

He eased the delicate straps of her bra down off her shoulders then pulled the fragile lacy cups away, revealing her gorgeous rosy pink nipples. Harvey pressed his lips against her silky smooth skin, sampling the tasty sweetness. He drew the tip of his tongue over her creamy skin until it neared a taut erect nipple. Drawing a lazy circle around her nipple, Harvey teased her with his warm breath, and his parted lips flirted with the puckered aureole. When he closed his lips around the rosy tip and sucked it into his mouth, Donna moaned and threaded her fingers behind his head through his hair to pull him toward her.

Donna sank back onto the plush cushions of the couch. She freed her arms from her bra and pulled it fully down and away from her breasts. Harvey cupped them with both hands, gently squeezing them and directing the tips toward his mouth. No part of her breasts escaped his lavish attention. He spent precious minutes, kissing and licking her tender sweet breasts, sucking and nibbling on her taut erect nipples until Donna squirmed and wriggled from the intense sensations. She rested her hands on his head, guiding him from breast to breast, arching her back to push them into his hungry mouth.

Harvey could see the flush of arousal spill down from her face to her neck and chest. Every kiss and lick and nibble brought a sweet squeal from her until finally Donna pulled his head up to kiss him with a fierce passion he had never experienced. Their kiss was long and deep and wet and penetrated him completely. He felt all of his pent-up passions churning up inside him.

Harvey looked down at her and caressed her with his eyes and fingertips. Then he rose up from the couch while Donna lay back reclining with her arms up over her head, her back arched seductively, one leg up on the couch while the other lay off to the side. Her little gray plaid skirt was folded up to her hips. Her moans was barely covered by a dainty triangle of sheer white lace. Her eyes, her breasts, the angle of her limbs, every part of her sent a thrill of arousal through him.

He reached for her leg that rested up on the couch and began to remove her tall black leather boot. When he had slipped it off and set it aside, he took her foot in his hands and kissed it. Her foot was warm and damp but he didn't care. He kissed her toes and massaged the bottom of her foot. His lips moved slowly up over her ankle and leg, stealing toward her knee, kissing every inch of her shapely calve. When he neared her knee, Harvey let go of her leg and reached for the other. He removed her other boot and began the same slow trip up her upraised leg. With her skirt fallen up past her hips, he could see that the white lace of her panties was pulled tightly against her sex, revealing the sweet moist cleft.

This time he didn't stop when he reached her knee; Harvey kept going, kissing and caressing the soft tender skin that he found along her firm trim thigh. By the time he reached her upper thigh, he was kneeling on the couch, his face descending into the warm soft vee of her parted thighs. The scent of her arousal was sweet and pungent. When his lips fell just millimeters from her pussy, Donna grasped his head and guided him to the eager mound of her sex.

He kissed her through the thin lace of her panties, his tongue and lips able to taste her through the sheer damp fabric. He nuzzled his face against her, humming as he ran his tongue over the panty-covered slit and raked his teeth over the hooded cleft at the top. Donna gasped loudly and dug her fingernails into his scalp.

With a husky growl, Harvey pulled the damp lace of her panties to the side and drew his tongue over the freshly shaven folds of her pussy. Donna let her thighs fall apart, spreading open the sweet pink petals of her most intimate parts. He pressed down against her and let his tongue dance roughly over the split of her center, probing the moist entrance, tasting the tender sensitive ridges and then finding the hard little nub that lay above.

With both hands he gently spread her apart, licking and sucking every part of her sweet little pussy. Her hips moved in a slow needy circle as he laved her with a loving tongue. When he probed at the entrance to her warm center with his fingers, she gasped. When he sucked her clit deep into his mouth while turning and twisting his fingers up inside her, Donna cried out with pleasure. She dug her heels into the couch and lifted her hips up, forcefully pressing her pussy against him.

Harvey was intent on pleasing her. He wanted to give her so much.

"Donna," he said, lifting his head up from between her thighs. The hungry look of arousal in her eyes spoke volumes about what he hoped that she felt for him. Harvey wanted to bring her to a place that she had never known, a space of peace and joy and satisfaction that any of us only know once or twice in a lifetime.

Donna placed her forefinger on his lips to quiet him.

"Harvey, I've wanted you for so long. I've sat up in my room so many nights, dreaming of this, hoping that someday you would come back to me. I'm yours.."

Harvey leaned back. He looked down at Donna who lie back on the couch, bare to the waist, her skirt pushed up to her waist, her panties pulled to the side, her legs spread, her tender sex parted just for him. He felt such great desire for her. Every cell and sinew of his being flowed toward her in a palpable exchange of energy. Harvey grinned and kneeled down earnestly between her legs. Donna lay back upon the couch as Harvey reached for her white lace panties. He tugged them slowly down from her hips, along her long shapely legs, and when they were free of her feet, he tossed them aside with a quick sniff and a sexy grin.

Running his hands back up along her legs, Harvey gradually kneeled between her legs, kissing her thighs and calves as he brought his warm moist lips closer and closer to her sex. Donna arched her back and lifted her hips up from the couch to offer herself to him willingly. Cupping the cheeks of her ass with both hands, Harvey raised her glistening sweet pink pussy up to his waiting lips and tongue. He kissed her, he suckled her; his tongue slipped shyly out to taste her drenched pussy. He savored her taste and every shiver that sifted through her body as he explored her luscious folds. Soft little moans escaped her lips as she lay back and let him pleasure her.

All in turn, no part of her greedy little sex went unattended, the smooth sleek and shaven outer folds, the sensitive pink inner ridges, the sodden tight opening, and the hard eager little nub. Harvey started gently and slowly worked his way up the ladder of arousal until Donna was thrashing about on the couch, her hips circling his mouth wildly, grinding herself against him urgently. Her legs were draped over his shoulders, his face was buried deeply between her thighs, and his tongue and lips and fingers plied her with energy and desire and brought her to the precipice of an extreme climax. Her hands seemed to be pushing him away and pulling him toward her at the same time. Her voice called out to him huskily in a series of cries and sighs.

"Oh, oh, oh, Harvey!" Donna moaned. "Oh, oh, oh, fuck! Ah! Ah! Oh! Ooo!"

Harvey never felt more alive and attuned to her gratification. He loved dealing her pleasure, listening for and sensing her response to his every move. What didn't bring an appropriate moan or sigh, he left behind and tried something new. What she liked, he did more and differently. And in Donna's ascendant arousal he felt his own, strong and urgent and intense, and it only caused him to plunge his face down even more wildly between her legs, licking and sucking and probing her with a fierce energy.

Then Harvey felt it. As he ferociously pressed his face between her legs, Harvey felt Donna begin to cum. Her thighs clamped tightly to his cheeks, her heels dug into his back, and her fingers wove into his hair as her body began to quiver and shake. Harvey lapped madly at her drenched pussy, growling viciously and relentlessly. Finally he felt her grow limp and fall back onto the couch. He let his passionate attack recede as well, easing back into gentle licks and soft kisses on her dripping quim.

"Oh, Harvey!" she cried out, reaching for his ears and pulling him up from between her legs.

Harvey kissed and licked her trembling, heaving body as she drew him up over it, suckling each delightfully erect nipple before accepting her welcoming kiss on his lips. She purred with satisfaction as their tongues wrestled again splendidly. Their eyes locked together as their hands sifted through each other's hair. Although no words were exchanged, Harvey could read the compliments welling up in her eyes. He was surprised as she pushed at him, gathering herself together and sitting up on the edge of the couch as he stood up before her.

Donna looked up at him with a tremendous sexy grin. Her hands swept up over his trousers and quickly found his belt. With a deft move, she had undone his pants and let them fall to his ankles. Her hands glided slowly up over his thighs and silken boxers until they located the long hardening tool that lurked underneath. Donna's sparkling blue-green eyes never left his as she stroked him through his silken shorts.

Harvey tried not to wince or flinch or show signs of arousal, but he couldn't control his response-and he really didn't want to. Donna snaked a hand up the leg of his boxers and ran her fingertips over his full balls and his thickening cock. When she leaned forward and began to kiss and nibble him through the dark blue silk, Harvey growled harshly.

"Oh, Jesus, Donna!"

"What's that, Harvey?" she asked with an impish grin. "Can dish it out but can't take it?"

"Oh, I can take it all right," he said, as she dove down again to kiss his silk covered cock. "It's ... it's just been a long, long time since I've felt this way ... or done this."

"Then, I'll take it easy on you, old man," she teased, lightening her grip on him.

"Oh, what the fuck!" he grunted, and then gripped her head and pulled her toward him forcefully.

Donna let out a deep, sexy giggle and reached for the waistband of his shorts. With a firm tug, she pulled them down over his hips and let his erect cock pop out. With both hands she scooped up his balls and cock and guided his long rosy manhood toward her pursed lips.

"Mmm," she purred with a throaty voice. "You have a beautiful cock, Harvey. I just love it!"

Harvey shuddered to feel her tongue lick him up and down on both sides of his cock and then the top and bottom. Then she dragged her lips all around his rigid shaft before rubbing him all over her cheeks and nose and chin, purring so sexily as she went. As he looked down at her manhandling his member, he had never felt so aroused, so completely turned on. When she began to circle the tip with her wet pink tongue, around and around, he thought his knees would buckle and he had to reach out to her head and hold on.

Donna eased her lips onto the head and began to suck him into her mouth. With just the head inside her hot wet mouth, she sucked him and stroked the rest of his shaft with one hand while the other cradled and fondled his balls. With excruciating grace, Donna began to move her head back and forth, with each pass sucking more of him into her mouth, while her tongue was swirling and circling his throbbing manhood eagerly. Harvey struggled to tell her how he felt, but each word seemed to bring a more heightened response from her.

"Oh, god, that feels so good!" he growled. "I love ... the way ... you suck me! It's been so long ... feels so good!"

Donna hummed as she sucked Harvey's long, hard cock deep into her mouth. When the head met the back of her throat, she pushed and sucked on him until she was able to take every inch of him inside and buried her nose into the soft trimmed mesh of his pubic hair. Up and down her head bobbed, her hands covering every inch of his shaft that her mouth and lips didn't.

* * *

When she needed a well-deserved breath, Donna continued to stroke his rigid shaft, massaging her slick saliva all over her throbbing rod. With a grin she guided it toward her breasts, rubbing the tip over her taut nipples and then slipping the shaft up between her generous mounds. A deep groan leapt from his lips when she gathered her breasts together and surrounded his cock with her soft tender flesh. Arching her back gently, Donna stroked him in the valley of her breasts, her tongue flicking out to lap at the swollen rosy tip that glistened with dribbles of precum.

"I love your yummy cock, Harvey," Donna cooed. 'So long and hard and thick. Mmm, just perfect!"

Words were nearly beyond Harvey. All he could issue were deep grunts of pleasure. He leant his head back and closed his eyes and savored the pleasure of her touch. When he felt the warmth of her mouth envelope him again, Harvey relinquished every ounce of his power to her, relishing the warm wet wiggle of her tongue, the tight circle of her lips, and the steady firm suction of her mouth.

When he looked down at her again, Donna's big browneyes were trained on him. She took him deep into her mouth, then slowly released him, dragging her teeth lightly over his shaft and glans before he popped free. He was nearly ready to cum and Donna seemed to sense it too. She playfully batted the underside against her extended tongue.

"Do you want to fuck me now, Harvey?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh, Donna," he replied. "I don't want to fuck you ... I don't want to have sex with you ..." He looked down as she gazed up at him expectantly. "Donna, I want to make love to you."

Donna stood up from the couch and drew her hands up over his naked body until they stood before one another. Harvey's fingers found the button and zip on her skirt and undid them, letting the gray plaid garment loose so it could fall to the floor and they were both completely naked. They embraced and kissed and felt their bodies meld together as if one. Slowly they fell back onto the couch, her legs spread apart, his cock all hard and urgent.

"Make love to me, Harvey Specter. Have me, take me, and make love to me all night if you want! Tonight, I am all yours!"

Harvey lowered his body against hers, guiding his cock to the damp threshold of her pussy. He kissed her lips and gazed down into her dark blue eyes. With a firm gentle push, he slipped the head of his stout member into her quivering quim. For a few moments they remained, eyes locked as were their bodies, caught in an intimate embrace that had been over a year in coming, now finally realized in an instant of sheer grace and elation.

"I've wanted this so much, Harvey," Donna sighed. "I never realized how much until just now."

"This feels like heaven, Donna," Harvey remarked, the sensation fulfilling his words.

And slowly, with every certainty their hearts could muster, they began to make love in long slow gentle strokes. Harvey savored the sensation of feeling every inch of his manhood conquer Donna's most cherished parts. He held her body close to his yet with enough room for her to move for her own pleasure. They found the most delicious rhythm, allowing each the other's body to relish, the firm stiffness of his hard cock and the hot wet surrender of her sweet pussy. Within minutes they were grinding their bodies together, hugging and grasping and clutching at each other.

With a laugh and a squeal, they rolled together off the couch onto the floor and Donna quickly rose up to ride atop him. Harvey took advantage of the position which afforded him and cupped her full luscious breasts, twisting and tweaking her nipples as she bounced up and down on his hips.

While he touched her, Donna gazed down at Harvey, her hands first brushing her hair back from her face, then covering his as he cupped and squeezed and teased her breasts, and finally trailing down his arms until she reached his shoulders. She held onto him as she rocked on his body. He could feel her clenching her already tight pussy around his cock, stroking his steely shaft and grinding her clit against his body.

After Harvey felt her tense up and then explode in another orgasmic spasm, he slipped from her momentarily and rolled her onto her hip. He moved up behind her, spooning behind her. Harvey easily drove himself deep into her wet and ready quim. Donna propped herself up on an elbow and pulled her legs together, drawing herself tightly around his shaft as he moved with long slow strokes in and out of her. Each thrust seemed to send a new wave of pleasure rumbling through his body.

Harvey felt incredible. He explored the soft warm and moist skin of her body with his hand, feeling along her hip and her waist, running up over her tummy, cupping her heaving breasts, feeling her shiver when he caressed her taut erect nipples. When his movements grew stronger, Donna grasped the edge of the couch and rose up on her knees and wiggled her ass at him.

"See something you like," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking back at him with the sexiest expression.

Harvey let his eyes run up and down her body, angled and arranged for him so beautifully, the long shapely legs, the wet folds of her pussy, sweetly rouged from their lovemaking, the wondrous curves of her back, her lush chestnut red hair cascading down over her back, and her eyes-her sparking deep blue eyes-gazing at him with a pleading look.

"I see someone I like," HArvey replied, running his hand up over her thigh and then the cheek of her ass. "I see someone I like an awful lot, someone who I don't think I'll ever be able to say no to."

"So you'll do what ever I ask?" Donna asked as he kneeled behind her, and traced the outline of her back with both hands.

"I'll do whatever I can to make you happy," he said, letting his hands trail back down over her backside to her ass and hips. The fully engorged head of his cock bumped against her pussy. Harvey rocked his hips gently, letting it slip between her legs and run along the waiting folds of her twat. "So what would make you happy, Don? Tell me."

"If you would stop teasing me like this and fuck me really hard," Donna replied. She spread her knees apart and tried to guide him to the center of her eager entrance.

"Like this?" Harvey said and then took his cock and rammed it forcefully up inside Donna, bringing a deep gasp and shudder from her.

"Oh, god yes!" she cried out and rocked back against him. "Fuck me, Harvey! Fuck me hard!"

Harvey felt like he was on fire as he rocked his hips back and forth wildly, feeling his every inch split her apart and drive up deep inside her. His hands went everywhere as his cock plundered her sweet needy pussy. He ran them up over her back to pull her back against him by the shoulders, then trailed back down to her hips and took turns smacking her on the ass, bringing some sharp sexy cries of pleasure from her. He reached around underneath her body and cupped her full heaving breasts as they swayed below her. He snaked a hand down between her legs and rubbed her hard little clit until she came hard and screaming.

"Oh, yes, Harvey!" Donna cried out as she fell against the cushions of the couch. "Cum ... cumming ... cumming," she moaned as her pussy clenched tightly around his throbbing cock. She looked over her shoulder back at him, her eyes glazed over with passion. When he slowed to a stop, Donna whispered urgently, "Please don't stop, Harvey. I want you."

Harvey didn't stop. He leaned forward toward her and began to rock his hips back and forth with a slow and gentle motion. Donna arched her back and pushed up from the couch to press her body back against him.

"This feels so good!" Harvey growled into her ear. "I knew it would be great!" Harvey rose up and ran his hands over her ass again, rubbing over the rosy imprints of his spanking hands. "You feel so good to me, Donna! You're every bit the lover I imagined"

Donna pushed back hard against him.

"So you imagined making love to me?" she asked, her words not slowing her firm rocking action.

"Just like this and in every way possible," he replied. Harvey keeping his pace slow but firm and deep, tasting the incredible sensations as his hard thick cock slid in and out of her hot wet pussy. He grasped her hips and leaned forward to moan, "Slow and easy ... like this."

"Mmm, this feels so good," Donna remarked. "I love feeling you inside me like this."

"How about like this?" he said and then began to thrust hard and deep inside of her. His belly smacked against her ass and his balls slapped at her pussy.

"Fuck!" Donna cried out as Harvey took her suddenly with a ferocious passion that shook her body with another tremor. "Yes ... yes ... yes ..." she called out.

When Harvey eased up, Donna began to climb up onto the couch, letting his long hard cock slip from her momentarily. Then she rolled over onto her back and pulled him up toward her, spreading her legs wide invitingly.

"I want you like this, Harvey, so I can see you inside me."

Harvey crawled up onto the couch and knelt between her legs. He lifted her legs up and draped her ankles over his shoulders. Then he picked up her hips and guided his inflamed erection toward her greedy little twat. He watched her face as she watched him enter her. He felt her flinch and shiver as he entered her again. Donna rocked and rotated her hips leaned back onto the supple leather cushions.

Harvey made love to her this time. This wasn't hard sweaty fucking, this was sweet deep lovemaking, the full flowering of their intimately linked bodies. As Harvey felt his climax draw near, he slipped her legs down from his shoulders and bent forward, lying between the spread of her legs, feeling the combined heat of their perspiring bodies grow.

Donna must have felt what was welling up inside of him, for she looked up and called out in a soft husky voice, "Are you going to cum for me, Harvey?"

Harvey sort of grunted and nodded.

"Then cum in my pussy," she whispered, pulling him down on top of her. "I want to feel your cum inside me."

Harvey lay down on top of her, grasping her shoulders and thrusting his cock hard and deep inside her pussy. Donna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rocked her hips up to meet his every thrust. Hard and fast they moved as if one, fully contacted and grinding their bodies together in a complete union of pleasure and desire.

"Cum in me, Harvey," Donna whispered into his ear. "Cum for me, Honey!"

The sound of her urgent plea, the passing of her whispered words over his ear, the sumptuous heat of their combined passion and their peaking desire drove Harvey over the edge. He had felt the tension building and not it was ready to explode.

"I'm cumming, Baby, cumming," he growled as he clutched her body tightly and thrust himself up deep inside her, hard and fast. He could feel her squirm with delight at the sound of his words, her pussy gripping him snuggly. Then he felt the explosion erupt. His cum surged along its passage through his body and shot deep inside her. For a moment he felt a blinding sensation, like capturing that first glimpse of heavenly light. His body tensed and released, a series of fantastic shudders and tremors shaking him, bringing with them grunts of complete animalistic pleasure.

Harvey thrust himself madly into her again and again, emptying his seed deep within her welcoming body. Donna clung to him tightly, milking him dry of everything his body had to offer.

"Oh, Honey ... Sweetie ... I feel it!" she squealed.

"Oh, Baby ... Baby ...," Harvey panted as his body slowed and he fought for breath. "Oh, my fucking god!"

"No need to swear about it," Donna giggled.

"That was the best, the absolute best!" Harvey exclaimed, holding her tightly by the shoulders but lifting up his head to look into her eyes. They were deep blue and glistening.

He dipped down to kiss her fully on the lips, a deep wet kiss that cemented the vitality of their mutual passion.

"I can't think of any better," Donna replied, wiggling her body beneath him. "I always thought it would be like this making love with you."

"And I often thought that it would happen only in my dreams," Harvey said, looking deeply into her eyes and kissing her again.

"But you're not dreaming now, are ya?" she said, pinching him on the shoulder.

"No, I'm not, thank god," he answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Donna asked kissing Harvey on his cheek.

"Sure." Harvey said putting his cheek to Donna's face.

"Yesterday when you asked me whether I wear my panties under my dress or skirt, you said you watched it from Masters Of Sex." Donna said.

"Yeah." Harvey said not knowing where it was going.

"You don't watch Masters Of Sex, do you?" Donna asked.

"No." Harvey said.

"Naughty boy." Donna said kissing Harvey a quick passionate kiss on his lips. "From now on I won't wear anything underneath so that you can please yourself during our meetings with you hand under the table as I try not to moan at the touch of your fingers-"

"Shh. Don't get me turned on again. I might have to sort you out again." Harvey said kissing Donna.

"You're right. Let's sleep." Donna said.

They remained together for several precious minutes, waxing in their intimacy. They felt it in each little glimpse of the other, each little touch and caress, each little wiggle of their intimate most sensitive parts.

Harvey looked about the dimly lit room, their clothes strewn over the couch and floor, their half-finished glasses of brandy. When Donna mumbled something about it being "sticky down here," they got up from the couch, grabbed their brandy and walked hand-in-hand upstairs to Harvey's room. Once their thirsts were quenched by the brandy, they sprawled onto the king-sized bed. A round of kisses and caresses lead to Donna sucking Harvey to a new firmness and they made love again, several times before the sun rose and found them sleeping soundly, their arms and legs entangled, and their bodies glued together with a fully requited love. Harvey lay on his back with Donna's long trim frame curled up on top of him.

They spend the rest of the night underneath bed covers making love to each other until they fell asleep.


End file.
